


Unite the League

by Orca478



Series: The League [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atlantean Tony Stark, BAMF Diana (Wonder Woman), BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, He's in Atlantis, Lesbian Sharon Carter (Marvel), Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson friendly, President Stan Lee, Protective Bruce Wayne, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Goes Missing, Tony and Sharon are family, Tony x Mera, not SHIELD friendly, not team Cap friendly, one-sided Wanda Maximoff/Vision, steve gets punched in the face, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Steve Rogers was the last one to see Tony Stark, after the battle of Siberia. Nobody saw him again. Without anyone to argue for the Accords, Steve and his team managed to return, and SHIELD took over again. But the world is not happy. The people have lost their trust in heroes, and as Steve "saves" more people. Many more are hurt.Fellow Billionaire Bruce Wayne realizes that it's time for new people to take the place of the disgraced Avengers. With his boyfriend Clark, and his friend Diana, he starts recruiting, as well as planning how to take down SHIELD and the Avengers. All when a new threat comes for Earth.But in one of their recruitment missions. They find the hero that the world has been calling for, and discover that he has been hiding.....underwater ?  And to make things more complicated, Tony is done with superheroing.Will Tony join the league and return to the world ? Will Steve and co finally face consequences ? All will be resolved in the journey to unite the League.
Relationships: Arthur Curry (DCU)/Loki (Marvel), Barry Allen/Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Carol Danvers/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Thor (Marvel), Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Lois Lane/Sharon Carter, Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: The League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991155
Comments: 183
Kudos: 298





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, the Justice League story is here ! 
> 
> A full DC crossover. And with some of the requested characters and shippings. As well as my personal favorites. 
> 
> I won't really start this story until I'm done with "Princess of Infinity" which is only 5 chapters from reaching it's conclusion. This is so you can see the premise, and tell me what you think about it. Next week we should really get in the story. 
> 
> Also, suggest shipping for characters that are not in a ship already. Those that already have a pair, are set. But please tell me for the others.

Tony got out of Siberia with pure man power. Managed to find himself in a bar on the Russian cost.

He knows he is going to have to face consequences for remaining in Russian territory for more than he thought. But he is friends with many government officials, so there's that. 

For now, Tony can enjoy some nice Vodka and seeing the Pacific ocean.

The ocean. What is biologically, his true home.

SHIELD and Romanoff think they know everything about him ? Don't make him laugh.

They don't even know that he is not fully human. 

His father is human, but his mother. She is Atlantean. She is actually the sister of the Queen, Atlanna. 

His mother took an assignment as an agent, to observe how the surface world was adapting, but then she met Howard and.....well the story of always. 

He knows he has another half Atlantean cousin. Arthur. Arthur Curry. 

Tony and him have remained in contact, but he disappeared shortly after checking on Tony after Ultron. 

He wonders where he is. Only he and Sharon know of him. But he always used to report. 

Tony has to check on him, maybe he can dive and.....

"Tony Stark ?" 

Shit. 

He turned around. A woman was looking at him. Her head was red.....unatural red. 

It can mean three things, a very bad wig, she painted it or....

"Is the hair natural ?" 

"No is not." 

Of course not.

She's atlantean.

"I assume this is a family issue ?" 

"Yes. My name is Princess Mera. I am an advisor to your cousin." 

Well, Tony would immediately assume that she is his girlfriend. But he knows Arthur is gay. Funny actually, one cousin is gay, the other is lesbian, and Tony himself is the straight one. Despite the rumors of the media. 

"Oh yeah my dear cousin, what's up, is he ok ?" 

"No....he has gone missing." 

"Wait wait a sec, what !" 

"Yeah. He left for a mission some months ago, and never returned. I was sent by Vulko. After Prince Orm got his title revoked, you are the next in line. Arthur always said he wanted you at his side. And now that he is gone." 

"Atlantis has no King....." 

"Yes....We need your help Tony." 

Tony thought of his options. 

Will the world miss him, not really, they have their precious Captain America. 

Arthur on the other hand, is his last remaining family with Sharon. 

There is really no choice. 

"Let's go."


	2. The World is Not The Same Behind Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce knows the world is not the same without Tony, and that it's time for the Avengers to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's make something very clear. There is a time skip. 6 months have passed since Mera took Tony to Atlantis. It has been some time, and the world went to shit.
> 
> Let's all say it together. FUCK YOU STEVE ROGERS !

6 months later.

"Massive protest once again during the country, as the world continues to rage against the actions of the Avengers, and SHIELD, as more and more people join the super hero casualties. At this point, they are creating more damage than preventing it."

"Yes Bob. It has been some crazy 6 months, since the Avengers Civil War. It has been 6 months, since the world last saw Tony Stark. For those of you that need to head to a trip down memory lane, let me remind you. what happened. 6 months ago, Tony Stark got permission from the Russian government to enter their territory, to apprehend fugitives Steve Rogers, and James Barnes. It was the last time anyone ever heard from him. No trace of the IronMan pilot, has been sighted on the past months. Little did we all know, it would all go downhill after that. The so called Team IronMan fell after Stark's disappearance. Colonel Rhodes as is known, has been on a coma after his fall in Leipzig, the Vision officially retired from hero work, and has, like his creator, gone missing, though it is known that he constantly communicates with S.I CEO, Pepper Potts. Natasha Romanoff betrayed her team and has joined Rogers, King T'Challa of course returned to his country, and Spiderman went back to operate incognito. Add this to Thor going back to Asgard, and Dr. Banner going missing in 2015, the Avengers, the ones that still have all of the public support, are all gone."

"With no heroes been willing to support the Accords, the UN failed to make them official. The most they got is an agreement from the Black Panther that he would always communicate and coordinate with law enforcement before acting. Yet the King refused to join the Avengers Initiative, wanting to focus on his country. This, I can understand, the man just lost his father and is new to the crown, him taking his time is understandable. What happened next, I will never understand."

"Yes, on July of 2016, the protests started, when President Elis, stood in his podium, and welcomed Steve Rogers and his crew back to the states. This led to outrage both in the country, and around the world. With the Accords not being able to work, he basically handled Steve Rogers a free pass once again. All the victims in Romania, Lagos, and the Interpol facility in Berlin, not to mention Colonel Rhodes and presumably Dr. Stark, got their justice. To make matters worst, President Elis reinstated the controversial organization SHIELD, and gave Director Nick Fury, and deputy Maria Hill, all of their power back. The President's explanation was that he had to protect his country, and that they were the only heroes left. It was no surprise that he lost the election to the extreme that he did, but the damage has been done."

"For 6 months, the Avengers and SHIELD have continuously run missions across the glove, leading to destruction and deaths, more than the villains they are supposing to fight. It should be known that one of the people that followed Steve Rogers' the unindetifed Ant Man, didn't go back to the team, and let for his home. He has been the only one that apologized for his actions, while the others continue to ignore them."

"Despite many governments filing them for civil law suits, and trying to prosecute them. They still operate like they always have, and ignore all of the problems that they are creating. I still remember that video that Steve Rogers made, thanking the people for realizing that he only wanted to protect them, and that he would always be there for them. The video broke the record of most dislikes in a YouTube video in history. Yet the man still is ignorant to all of this, thinking that is just a temporal thing."

"You know Christine. I wonder. Why didn't Elis try with other heroes. Why didn't he try contacting Batman, Superman, or Wonder Woman ? They have saved a lot of people with less damage. Batman has saved Gotham from the Joker more times than I can count. Superman saved us from Zod in 2013, and Wonder Woman is know for her actions in World War 1. Why didn't he go to them."

"Because he is a Captain America fan boy, and didn't know how to find it. I am glad it bited him in the ass, and I hope the same happens to the so called heroes. Ever since the Avengers caused casualties in an Ariana Grande concert in las Vegas, and the star began an anti Avengers movement, the protests against them have been getting bigger and bigger. And the way SHIELD is reacting. It's not helping them."

"Christine I have to ask. You have been covering super heroes since Dr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man. Why is this happening now ?"

"That's easy. There is no Iron Man. Iron Man made sure to have a link towards the normal people, a link Captain America doesn't care about. Tony, wherever you are. I know you and I haven't gotten along, but I need to be honest. We need you, the world needs you. I join the world in asking. Where are you Tony ?"

"Where are you Tony ?"

Bruce sighed and turned off the TV.

"I haven't seen the country in this chaos since you were a kid Master Wayne." Alfred said bringing him some food. 

"You mean when that creep tried to get in the house." 

"Indeed. That day is when I first witness pure chaos. Although I never imagined it would become my life." 

Bruce sighted and sat on the table. 

"Any sign of him ?" 

"No sir. Nothing on Anthony." 

Tony and Bruce had met in one of his fathers' galas. They weren't exactly the friendliest towards each other, but they were brats. They had their ever caring butlers/ father figures to help them see each other as equals. After that, they were friendly towards one another. 

Tony was there with his mother when his parents were murdered. Maria Stark was an angel in the world of the leaving. When he learned that she died, along side Howard. Bruce did cry. He was there for Tony like he was for him." 

They were never the closest friends. Bruce was more of a loner, and soon Tony got James Rhodes. But they were good friends. Hell there was a time Bruce had a slight crush on Tony, but the then teen made it clear he only liked women. Still Tony never bothered him about it. It was just a fling any way.

Alfred laughed when they turned into superheroes. But they operated differently. Tony operated worldwide and the world knows he is IronMan. Bruce only works in Gotham and no one knows he is Batman. Well know one except those he trusts. Tony being one of them. 

When Bruce heard of the Avengers, he didn't like most of them. He already greatly disliked SHIELD, except for Agent Coulson, the agency was not good. But the Avengers.....well he liked Dr. Banner. And from what Tony told him Thor is actually pretty friendly. But the others, he had a bad feeling, one that the Civil War proved. 

Bruce never liked Captain America. He saw him as pure propaganda. And now, as everything but a hero. 

Steve Rogers is an ignorant man that thinks he is doing good but is actually doing more bad. Yet he refuses to see it. 

"Master Wayne ?" 

"Sorry Alfred. Got lost in thought." 

"I will try to find Anthony master. For now, we have some updates." 

"What is it. Who is attacking now ?" 

"Actually. You are going to be surprised by this. Roman Sionis is dead." 

"Excuse me , what ?" 

"Yes." 

"Please tell me the Avengers didn't kill him. I won't allow them in Gotham." 

"No. I doubt SHIELD would send them here, after your encounters with them. It was actually Ms. Quinn the one that did it." 

"So the Joker sent her to finish a rival ?" 

"Master. The Joker and Harley broke up weeks ago. She's been on the run with Poison Ivy for a whole now. I won't be surprised if they got together already." 

"Harley and Ivy ?" 

"It's popular in the community." 

"Whatever. They are not a high risk, but keep an eye for them. Why did Harley kill Roman ?" 

"Well he has wanted her dead for a long time. Saw his chance when she left the Joker's protection. But mostly....it seems Harley wanted to protect a kid." 

"We are speaking of the same Harley right ?" 

"Don't forget, Harleen Quinzel used to be a good woman. That side is still in there." 

"Hmmm. Just another day in Gotham." 

"Indeed. Ever since the original Joker, Arthur Fleck, caused the big clown revolt in the streets, Gotham has only become stranger and stranger." 

"Don't remind me. That man is the one that caused the death of my parents." 

"He was unwell Master. Gotham was a dark civilization when that happened. I am glad we have grown." 

"Well, I can't really complain about the past. Are Clark and Diana almost here ?" 

"Yes they are almost here." 

"Good, let's go to the restaurant now." 

"Hey Bruce." Clark greeted, kissing his boyfriend. 

Bruce couldn't help but blush a bit. 

"I swear you two and your affections will be the death of me." Diana said. 

"It doesn't have to be if you find a special one for you." Clark said. 

"Please, you both know I really don't want anyone right now." 

"Alright that's enough. We need to get started." 

"I see we have one last place for dinner, who are we expecting ?" 

"A corpse." 

Just then the doors opened, and in came Phil Coulson. 

"Madam, gentlemen." He said respectfully. 

"Isn't he dead ?" Clark asked. 

"Trust me Mr. Kent, it wasn't my choice." 

"Director Fury allowed some illegal experiments with his body. It brought some very concerning health issues to Director Coulson, but it also allowed him to see the truth." 

"Director ?" 

"Fury tried to make me rebuild SHIELD at his image. But then I saw the truth behind the organization, thanks to some new people that I met. I ended all contact with him and Hill, and my team and I have started our own organization, SWORD." 

"Pepper Potts has been secretly helping them, she wants SHIELD in the ground, as do I." 

"Yet they can't go public now, because of the current power SHIELD has. Despite the protests and their approval ratings going downhill." Clark guessed. 

"Yes. If Tony was still here, he would already have broken SHIELD down. But he is not, and despite being powerful, Ms. Potts doesn't have enough to strike. She did got Ross out though, and it will be easer to do this." 

Phil cleared his mouth. "So I am aware that I am speaking to Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman." 

"What ? How ?" Diana asked. 

"Glasses aren't the best things to hide." 

"Told you to wear a mask Clark. After he figured that out, I revealed myself to him. Director Coulson proved to be trustworthy and will not tell anyone. He has the same intentions that I have." 

"And what is that ?" Clark asked. 

"The Avengers have run free for so long. They tried to put them under control, but they retaliated and it lead to people dying. So now people are scared to go against what they want, fearing that they will attack in retaliation. The power that the Avengers have, must come to a stop. So the only way to do that, is to show the world, that they don't need the Avengers. Remember another reason they aren't touched, with all of the others going missing, they are the only heroes." 

That made Clark and Diana's mind click. 

"You want to start a team ?" 

"Yes. I want to start another team of heroes. Heroes that actually care for the people they are saving, that can follow rules and the people's demand. Heroes that can be trusted and not feared." 

"If a new team comes in. People won't hesitate to turn to them, it will cause the Avengers to loose power, and when they mess up." 

"We can catch them, and this time, they won't be given a second chance." 

"Because there is new people the world can turn into." 

Everyone saw the sense of it. 

"But Bruce. Us three, we might be able to take down the Avengers, but we are not enough to take care of the people, or give them the security that they need." 

"Thats' correct Clark. That's why we are getting more." 

Phil got his briefcase and took out some files. 

"What are this ?" Diana asked. 

"Enchased individuals, that have been hiding from SHIELD. They don't want to come into the public, not like this." 

He handled them some of the files. 

"Our mission is to get this people, and unite them. Create the team." 

They continued to read the files. 

"This people are....interesting."

"What about the other Avengers. The ones the people still love. Thor, The Hulk, Vision, War Machine and.....Iron Man." 

"I have no doubt they won't want anything to do with how Rogers is operating right now. Even the ones not involved in the Civil War. If they show up, we will find them. Specially Iron Man." 

"With Iron Man, things will be so much easer." 

"Finding him is a priority. My source in SHIELD is telling me they want to find him as well, but not for good reasons." Phil said. 

"They want to take him down ?" Diana asked. 

"No. SHIELD plans to imprison him, and to try to break him to follow their command. They know that if he repairs and goes agains them, they are done for."

"So we got two things to do. Recruit, and find Tony before SHIELD does. Any objections." 

No one spoke. 

"Good." Bruce said. "Let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's make somethings clear. Which DCEU movies have happened, and which ones haven't.
> 
> Wonder Woman happened exactly as it did.
> 
> So did Man of Steel. During the Metropolis fight, Tony was involved with the Mandarin, and Thor with Malikith, so that's why they couldn't help. Steve was just being Steve and didn't help because he had other important things to do. Like burning SHIELD agents to the ground. Also the fight didn't destroy Metropolis.
> 
> Aquaman happened, but not exactly. Arthur and Mera did go on a quest to defeat Orm, which they did. But there are changes. Of course they never kissed or got together, they just became the best of friends. And the important one, the fight in Sicily never happened, in fact they never went there. They went straight from the desert to the Trench. That also means, Black Manta never showed up. Now you might be wondering, going to sicily is elemental for Mera's character. Well seeing how she is the detagonist of the story, I wanted to show that, so she and Tony are heading there in the future.
> 
> Suicide Squad never happened, but Birds of Prey did. Harley and Joker broke up, and then Harley went threw the adventure. Also she and Ivy met when she was with Joker, and now they are working together. I love HarlIvy. Ivy wasn't involved in the fight with Black Mask, but she tok Harley (and Cass) in after.
> 
> Shazam didn't happen, but Billy has the powers. He has been secretly training with his family. They all know he is Shazam and they are helping him.
> 
> Justice League of course never happened. That's what this story is about.
> 
> And now there is the complicated part. BvS. The full film didn't happen, but some parts did. Bruce and Clark did fight, and Lex did manipulate them. But the whole Doomsday thing didn't happen. Bruce realized Clark is as human as he is, and that killing him would be wrong. So Bruce and Clark made peace, and they started working together as Batman and Superman. They met Diana in a party, and then the two supers fell for each other.
> 
> But Lex is not done. He is one of the villains in here. The Doomsday thing, I did add him in the tags.
> 
> Oh and yeah, T'Challa didn't give the rouges asylum. He only helped Scott get home, and he has Bucky.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, don't expect a lot of Bucky. He is barely in this story.
> 
> And you already know. One of the plots is the race to find Tony. Both parties want him found, one for the good of the world, the others for their selfish reasons.
> 
> I would ask who you think will find him first, but....Mera already did. So she won.


	3. Ignorants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others continue to cause damage and being ignorant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go back with Stevie who is an ignorant bitch.
> 
> Really the world is protesting against him and......his delusions.

Steve took cover behind the wall.

"Sam, Sam do you copy ?"

"I'm engaging the enemy Steve, but she's controlling every single...."

"Sam, Sam ? Sam what's wrong ?"

"We lost his com Cap." Natasha said. "Clint is knocked out."

"Dam it. Wanda, we need the big guns !"

"This woman won't let go of my arms Steve ! I can't get free !"

"Dam it."

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Capture the two fugitives and that's it. How is it going so wrong ?

"Cap behind you !"

Steve turned around to have his head smashed with a mallet.

"Ahh!" Steve said as he flew from the hit.

Steve turned to see his attacker. A very pale woman wearing a black and red jacket with blond hair that ends being pink and blue.

"So this is the great Captain America. Really I expected more outside of Gotham. Right Ive ?"

Her companion. Another woman, but this one is....strange. Her skin is green, and her hair is red. She can control all of the plants.

"You tell me this was suppose to be a calmed place. We should have gone to Alaska."

"We still can !"

"Harls, is days away......I'm in."

Steve wasn't going to let them leave however. He ran towards the pale one and tried to fight her, but she dodged all of his punches.

"Seriosuly, I fought Batman like a lot of times, and he is much tougher than you."

"That's because he uses his brain. Knock the guy out so we can get your child and go."

"She is not my child !"

"Sure sure. You're apprentice."

Steve was then hit by a giant plant, he fell to the floor. He watched as the pale woman get into the green one's arms, as she used the plants to get themselves away.

"So long mother fuckers !"

Steve sighted as he got up.

"Everyone ok ?"

"Just peachy." Sam grumbled as he helped Clint up.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS !"

A man came to them, he was very angry.

"Shit." Natasha said. "The owner."

Steve sighted. He would have to calm this man down. He is probably angry that the criminals got away, Steve will reassure him.

"Sir. Calm down." 

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN ! LOOK AT MY PLACE, IT'S RUINED !" 

"I understand sir. We will catch the criminals that did this." 

"YOU ARE A REALLY STUPID MOTHERFUCKER." 

Steve took a step back at the insult, surprised. 

"Those two were not doing anything, they were just enjoying their nice date." 

Steve grumbled at that. Two woman in a date, that's still new to him." 

"Sir they are wanted criminals from Gotham." Natasha said. 

"Yes ! Gotham! Therefore they are Batman's problem, not the Avengers' and even if you were sent to apprehended, that doesn't excuse the damage done to my restaurant ! They did much less than you all ! In fact, aren't you 5, how did just 2 of them defeated you." 

"Sir calm down." 

"I will calm down, when you tell me who is going to pay for the damages ! This is what I live with. I own this restaurant to feed my family. It will cost hundreds ! maybe thousands ! of dollars to repair. I don't have the money." 

"Sir SHIELD will pay for the damages." Natasha said. 

"That's bullshit. I see the news, the Avengers always say that SHIELD will pay, and no one receives the payment. No, fuck you, I am calling my lawyer." 

Steve saw Natasha grimmence. They are already having some problems with many people suing them. Why can't people understand that Steve and his team were just doing what heroes do. 

"Sir, please calm down. Let's talk about this." 

"We will talk in court Rogers ! Now get out !" 

Steve wanted to say more, to get the man to understand, but Sam held him. 

"Let's get out of here Steve, before things go worst." 

Steve sighted and nodded. 

As they left, the man spoke once more. 

"Tony Stark should have killed you when he had the chance, but then again, unlike you, he is an actual hero." The man said before slamming the door in Steve's face. 

Wanda looked like she wanted to say something, but Natasha stopped her. 

"Don't. It will only bite us in the ass later." 

That's right. At first, Wanda use her powers to suggest that the owners didn't sue them. Making them see the truth. But then, the people suddenly got away from her powers, and sued them for the damages, and called Wanda to court. No one knows how, but they think someone is freeing them. 

Wanda grumbled and went to the quinjet. Sam carrying the unconscious Clint following her. 

"Let's go back Steve." 

Steve took one final look at the restaurant, and left. 

"So, can any of you explain me, why when you go out, there is always a new lawsuit coming !" Hill yelled. 

"Is not our fault. That owner was bitter." Wanda grumbled. 

"It is your fault Maximoff, he submitted the tapes to the police, and proofed that you did much more damage than the two criminals !" 

"Wait, he recorded us without our permission !" Steve said offended. "He can't do that !" 

"Yes he can Rogers. That's his property. He is pressing charges against you all, he is not even pressing charges against the criminals you were supposed to catch." 

"Who were those two anyway ?" Clint asked. "I have never seen them before." 

"Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Ishley. Otherwise known as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Both are criminals in Gotham, the former being the Joker's ex girlfriend. They are both none enemies of Batman, but lately they have been hiding. They escaped Gotham after Quinn got in trouble with a criminal lord on Gotham, which she killed, and have been under radar." 

"One of them could control plants !" 

"Yeah, that's why she got her name. Anyway, we should have never sent you against them." She glared at Fury. "They have avoided Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman for so long, that we should have known they would get away." 

"Well excuse me Hill. Have you seen the press we have been getting lately. Catching them would give us great press, you know Gotham criminals are extremely famous !" 

"Quinn is being considered for a pardon thanks to the fact she killed Sionis ! and they were both attacked without provocation. I told you you should allow me to talk to Chicago Police before they went." 

"Now wait a second." Steve said. "We are The Avengers, why can't people see that we are here to protect them. Surely they are beginning to realize that." 

"Tell that to the protesters outside the compound !" Hill yelled. Running out of patience. 

Steve can't understand why the people are so angry. Steve only defended them against the accords, and he won in the end, the accords are gone. Why are they against him, why aren't they celebrating that the Avengers saved them.

"Alright. I'll admit, maybe those two were more risky than worthy." Fury said. "But we are out of options Hill. We lost all the support of the government when Elis lost the election in the historical way he did. The UN, wants nothing to do with us, Wakanda ? This idiots pissed T'Challa when they tried to make him give them sanctuary. And the big companies, Pym maybe but he can't afford it after Lang's stun. S.I is out of the question, without Stark, there is no way we can get them to work for us again, and Wayne ? The guy despises us and is not hiding it." 

Steve gritted his teeth. Bruce Wayne has not been quiet in the media. Criticizing the Avengers and calling them vigilantes, that they are not heroes. The worst, the public is starting to side with him, he has to be manipulating them. Potts also joined him in the slander. Steve can't understand why they hate him so much.

"This is just temporal, Stark is just bitter that he lost." Wanda said. 

"Except Stark is no where to be seen." Fury remained her "Remember all of the resources we have spent trying to find him, and how all the results lead nowhere." 

"He has to be hiding in his tower, whimpering !" Clint said. 

"No. He is not." Natasha said. "If Tony was in the tower, he wouldn't hide. He would be making a scene, trying to get the people in his side. In fact, if he did......we would still be in the run." 

"You can't be serious ! Stark can't be liked that much." Wanda shrieked. 

"Iron Man always tied with Captain America as the most popular superhero. Except now....he is winning by a landslide." 

"But Ultron !" 

"Wasn't his fault. Vision defended him, Thor defended him, Cho defended him. All the experts agree, Tony Stark didn't create Ultron." Hill said. "And frankly, bringing it up now, with how the public loves him and hates you all. Will be stupid." 

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit ?" Sam asked. 

Hill just took out a newspaper. 

"Miriam Sharpe. She confronted Stark after he gave a conference in MIT, despite being cleared, she still blamed Stark for Ultron." 

"Smart woman." Clint grumbled. 

"Yeah, until it really bited him in the ass. Months later, Stark goes missing, the people get angry. A stunted recorded their conversation and upload it, and Ms. Sharpe fell to disgrace and public backlash. She lost her job, she was humiliated in social media and in the streets and just yesterday, police found her dead body in her apartment. Two bullet wounds, one to the chest, one to the head. And in her forehead lied one note. Justice for Tony. So yeah Wilson we are not exaggerating. Stark going missing is really messing things up. The people are angry, and they are not staying quiet anymore. If a normal woman that just confronted him once, got killed, what do you think the people want to happen to you." 

Steve just sat there. He can't believe that the people are this mad over Tony. Like Steve gets it, Tony is Iron Man and a hero, but why can't people see the Accords mess is his fault. Why are they all siding with him, when he is not even here. Steve and the others have explained their side of the story over and over again, yet they still side with Tony. He really can't understand. Is killing a woman really worth it. 

"Tony wouldn't want a woman being murdered in his name." 

"No he wouldn't." Fury agreed. "But he is not here anymore. And we have to find him before anyone else does. Who knows what Stark can do now. With the public firmly in his side, all he has to do is release the footage he has of all of our interactions, and we are done." 

"We can't allow that to happen." Clint said. "That asshole is the reason Laura divorced me, he will not win." 

"He killed my parents." Wanda grumbled. "He has to pay for that." 

Steve agreed. Tony has to be found and brought to them. If anyone else finds him, who knows what could happen. They have to keep him in the compound, under control. Sure he won't be allowed to freely leave, and will have to end contact with Potts and Rhodes, but it's for the best. Steve is sure he can get Tony to understand. 

"Then we might be lucky, we got a lead on him in Sucre, Bolivia. I have no idea what he is doing there, but we need to get there before Potts, Wayne, or the Interpol get it." 

Steve nodded. Standing up, the others followed him. 

"Got it, we will find Tony so we can bring him here, and finally fix this mess." 

"You do that Captain." 

"And bring him alive." Hill added, looking at Wanda. 

Steve signaled the others to follow him to the quinjet. 

It's time to finally fix this. All of the unfair protests and blaming have to end. Steve is a hero and he doesn't deserve this, none of his team does. 

Tony did this when he created the Accords. Steve won, and he lost, now he has to accept it. 

Steve is ready to be the beloved hero once again, and nothing will stop him from fixing things.

What the Rogues didn't see, what a black haired woman looking at them, or the she heard everything. 

She quickly moved to her car and drove away. 

When she was in a safe distance, she took her wig out, revealing a familiar blond. 

"FRIDAY, you got all of that ?" 

"Yes Agent Carter. Sending it to Ms. Potts, Mr. Wayne, and Director Coulson." 

"Call Coulson for me please." 

"Yes mam." 

"Sharon. How did it go ?" 

"They sent them for another mission to find him. Lucky for us, they are so desperate that they immediately believed the fake lead I sent them. Not that they would have found out, Daisy is excellent for what she does." 

"Great. That will give us more time to act." 

"How is recruitment going ?" 

"They all left to start building the team, we need to make sure SHIELD and the Avengers have no idea until the time is right. Keep sending them to false leads, give us all the time we need. But the moment you feel compromised, get out of here and into Stark Tower." 

"Got it. And how is the real search for my cus going ?" 

"Still nothing. Sorry." 

Sharon thought for a second. 

She does have an idea but.......better not. It's for his own good. They will never find him there.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." 

"Good, talk to you soon." 

"Bye." 

As she hanged, she saw the Avengers Quinjet fly away. 

"You think she would support you Rogers ? My Aunt would be disgusted at you, she would have probably put a bullet on your head. She, and I, love Tony, so much, he is our family. And you....you almost killed him." 

She started the car, and drove home. 

"You are going to fall so hard, and I plan to be there for the moment you hit the ground, it's going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy beating up the rouges is the best part of this chapter. Go them !
> 
> Steve is stupid, thinking that the protests are the fault of the UN because he "won" this man really needs to check his mind. Like he wants to imprison Tony, but he thinks is ok, because he can have it at his control. Someone please explain what logic is that. 
> 
> Good Sharon though, protecting her family. Giving them false leads while giving the others time to unite the league. Oh and by the way, she's the only one that knows his Atlantean, she suspects he is underwater, but for safety, she's not telling. 
> 
> Next chapter, the recruitment starts.
> 
> Also, Harley is wearing the out she will use in the new Suicide Squad movie
> 
> Also, to cartoon fans (like Steven Universe, She-Ra, Owl House, Adveture Time and others...)  
> I am creating a massive story based on the Dragon Ball Super saga of the tournament of power. I only need to know if someone would like a very small cameo in it ?


	4. Recruiting the Speedster and the Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce talks to Barry Allen, while Diana goes to find Stephen Strange, but finds someone she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that the crazy ones are off in a pointless quest, the real heroes can start getting shit done. But Diana will encounter someone unexpected, is it bad ?

Meanhwile in Starr City, Barry entered his hideout after visiting his father. 

"Barry Allen." A misterios male voiced said. 

"Who is there ?" 

The lights turned on, to reveal Bruce Wayne seating in his chair. 

"You...you are Bruce Wayne." 

"And you are a boy that can run really really fast" 

Oh shit.

"Whoever you are looking for, it's not me." 

"Really ? Then what is this ?" 

He pointed to his suit. Crap. 

"Interesting." Bruce said. "It looks like the same red suit that brought Captan Boomerang to prison. Of course, no one knew who is wearing it." 

"Yeah and no one still knows who he is...." 

Without warning, Bruce threw something at Barry. Barry used his speed to avoid it and....

"Oh my god !" 

He quickly grabbed it. 

"You're Batman." 

"I'll make you a deal, you keep my secret I keep yours." 

"Deal !" 

"I have to ask, are you team Iron Man ? Or team Captain America." 

"Never really liked Captain America. To much brawn, I like brains better." 

"Good. right choice. So Barry, I am putting together a team." 

"Stop right there. I'm in !" 

"....Really ?" 

"Yeah....I need friends." 

"Friends...aren't really common in this game Barry," 

He's lucky he has Clark and Diana. But for most of his time as Batman, he had to do it alone. Even villains have more of an easy time making friends. 

"Why are you doing this ? Why do you get out of that bed, and put on that suit ?" 

"It's just that....Look. When I was a kid, there was this, attack or something, that ended in my Mother's death. My Father....he got blamed for it and sent to prison." 

"But it wasn't him." 

"No ! No, I am 100% sure it wasn't him. Look I may have only been a little kid, but I know what I saw, it wasn't him. Anyway. When I got my powers I....I guess I wanted to clear our name. That we could do good, as well as, you know, help. Help others that can't help themselves." 

Bruce looked at him, and nodded. 

"Tell you what. My friends and I are preparing for something big. Help me, and I promise you, I will help you clear your father's name." 

"Really ! You'll do that sir !" 

"Of course." 

"Well then let's go. Also, who else is joining the team ?" 

"Everyone that doesn't blindly follow Steve Rogers, is welcomed in the team." 

"Great, that means we are inviting Spiderman ? Because he's hot." 

"You're gay ?" 

"Ah...." 

"I have a boyfriend kid. It's no problem." 

"Great ! Also can we get some food, my stomach is like this bottomless hole and...." 

"Kid. I'm rich. That's all the answer you need." 

Diana looked at the adress that Alfred sent her in New York. 

Bruce is really interested in this man. Doctor Stephen Strange. He used to be the best surgeon in the country, but then he got in an accident and disappeared. Aperantly, while being away, the man became a wizard, one that surpassed any one in Earth. One that could easily restrain the witch. He is valuable for the plan. 

Bruce got to know about him thanks to his fiancee. Dr. Christine Palmer, a woman wildly known for her expertise in the medical world. She was the only person that knew where he went and everything that happened. 

She's protected, they all know the Doctor is keeping her safe, but they don't want to hurt her. She, after mistrusting him for a while, finally told Bruce where to find him. 

So this is where she's going now. 

Out of the 3, she is the one that is more familiar with magic. Bruce is more a science guy, and Clark is a bit naive in magic. Something he agrees with. 

Diana went to the door and tried to knock it, but it opened by itself. 

"Of course, magic." 

She entered the room, and looked as an asian man came to her. 

"Diana Prince." 

"You are ?" 

"Wong." 

"Wong, that's. that's all ?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh." 

"Stephen saw you coming, unfortunately, he has another unexpected visitor. But perhaps....maybe we should bring you in the conversation." 

"That's not necessary, I can wait or come later..." 

"No. The Doctor wants to see you, and frankly, you have more in common with the guest than we do." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"You're both not human." 

Wait...how does he know ?

"What are you talking about, I am...." 

"Amazonian. The Sorcerers of Karma Tarch have known of you for years, ever since the Acient One sneaked in your island. Don't worry though, she really didn't see much, and she's dead anyway." 

Diana sighted. If the person that stuck in was still alive and her mother found out...Yeah, she's better of dead." 

"Anyway, we are here." 

Diana looked at the door, before opening it. On the room was the man that is clearly the Doctor and......Thor ?

What is the Asgardian Prince doing here ? He hasn't been seen since 2015. 

"Ms. Prince." Stephen greeted. 

"Doctor Strange." 

"Now this is a weird day in my weird life. Two non human beings in my home. Of coruse I expected you Ms. Prince, after your friend talked to my fiancee. Thor here, is unexpected." 

"I apologize Infinity Beer Wizard." Thor said. "But once again I could use your help. Oh and greetings Madam." 

"Prince Thor." Diana greeted respectfully. 

"King actually." Stephen added. Thor looked down at that. 

"King ?" Odin is dead ?

"Yes. My Father passed away some days ago." Thor said sadly. Yet not as sad as one should think. "I got to say my goodbye thanks to the good Doctor here." 

"I'm for your loss." 

"Thank you." 

"And what do you need me for now ?" 

"My Brother. When Heimdall came here with the rest of the Asgardian survivors, he sensed some energy like his. I was wondering if you could help me find him ?" 

"Loki is in Earth, the one that attacked New York !" 

Diana remembres seeing the invasion. She was in Paris when it happened, and was to far to act. 

"Loki was brainwashed during the New York attack. I...I want to find him so I can apologize for not believing him. I haven't been the best brother and wish to make amends. I hope you understand." 

Now Diana felt some admiration for the now King. 

Asgardians are known for their huge egos, that they are never wrong. So to see the King humbly admit he did a mistake, without no one forcing him. It shows her that there is more to Thor than what she believes. 

"I see......Well, since Loki is adopted, I can't just use a strand of your hair to find him, you two don't share DNA. I can try to track him by his magic." 

"Please do." 

Stephen nodded and got out a book, distracting himself from the world. 

Diana was left alone with Thor. 

"Asgardian survivors ?" 

"Yes. Asgard has been destroyed." 

"What !" 

"After my father died, my sister, the one I had no idea I had, return from her banishment. She sent me to another planet, and took over Asgard. Lucky for me, I managed to get some help in that planet in the shape of my friend and fellow Avenger Bruce, and the last of the Valkyrie. As well as the Sakkarian prisoners. We stated a revolution, and then we escaped back to Asgard. We tried fighting Hela, but she was too strong, she only got stronger the more time she was in Asgard. So I had to make a choice. Hulk and I distracted Hela, while Valkyrie awoke Surtur, who was destined to destroy Asgard. So he did, he destroyed our home, but the people that Hela hadn't killed survived. Also, Surtur killed Hela and died in the explosion." 

"A Kingdom is not a place, it's the people. You did the right thing." 

"Thanks, now I got to find where to place my people. I'm hoping to go see my friend, the man of iron, to see if he can help or give me advice." 

Shit. That's right, he wasn't here. 

And unlike with the rouges, Tony and Thor are genuinely friends. 

He is not going to be happy. 

"There is something you have to know....Your friend Tony, he has gone missing." 

She watched as Thor's face filled with concern and shock. 

"What !" 

So Diana told him everything she knows. The more she spoke, the more angrier he got. 

"I can't believe it, he added the witch ! I told him that I didn't agree with it. She manipulated our minds, and she is the true reason Ultron came to be !" 

"Wait what ?" 

"Yes, she manipulated friend Tony's mind. Just like she set the Hulk on a city, and he stilled welcomed her !" 

Man, Rogers.....Rogers is nuts. What the hell is he thinking. 

"And he betrayed the people." 

"Basically. They were asking for the Avengers to be under control, Rogers couldn't have that. Now, with Tony gone, he and his team are running free in the world, and people are to afraid to stop them." 

"Well bad for them I am not afraid." 

"Neither I am. Since it seems you don't want to follow Rogers....perhaps you're interested in a alternative ?" 

"I'm listening." 

"We are creating a new team, one to make the people feel safe with." 

"And Friend Tony ?" 

"We'll find him." 

"Then count me in, and I will talk to my two friends about it. I know Bruce, and Hulk, really like Tony, and they are not going to be happy hearing this." 

"Great." 

"Can I ask what are your powers ?" 

"I...I am an Amazon." 

"No way ! Your people are real ! My father didn't like you a lot, but I loved the books we had on you." 

Just then Stephen returned. 

"Does Loki know any spell that allow him to breath underwater ?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Then I am afraid I can't find him now, but I will try later." 

"Thanks Doctor." 

"Now Ms. Prince. I know that you want me to join your team. But I have my duties as Sorcerer Supreme first, however, I am not going to object helping you, and I will help you with Maximoff. She is giving us some problems." 

"Great, thanks Doctor." 

"If you excuse me, I must leave back to my people. Doctor, a pleasure, as well as meeting you Ms..." 

"Diana." 

"Diana." Thor smiled. "We are currently staying in an island in the north, so if you need us, me, please come. Specially if you find my friend." 

"Will do Thor." 

Thor nodded and left. 

Stephen looked at her curious. 

"An Asgardian and an Amazonian. Interesting." 

"What are you talking about ?" 

"Nothing. Just....you have the same look I had when I met Christine for the first time, just saying." 

Oh.

No.

There is no way....she swore....not after Steve. 

She can't be, right ? 

"Zemo !" 

Zemo turned to the guard calling him. 

"Hands up, I have your food." 

Zemo raised his hands, as they delivered his food. 

But then....

BAM ! 

"AAAH!" The Guard yelled as the explosion got him. 

Zemo watched as some random man came in, and one of them came close to him. 

"Hey, get off !" He said as they putted a white hood in him. 

When he finally was released he.....

"Hello !" 

A man that he knew from TV came to his front. 

"Lex Luthor ?" 

"Helmut Zemo ! Big fan, the man that destroyed the Avengers, the man that made Captain America fall from grace, and partially made Iron Man disappear !" 

"What do you want ?" Zemo made his objective, he showed Stark the true, his job is done. 

"I wonder, what do you feel about the other heroes ?" 

"What ?" 

"Batman, Superman, all of those others running around." 

"Heroes, they are a lie." 

"I agree. That's why I want to...you know, end the heroes. So I am putting together an awesome plan ! To bring ALL heroes down. What do you say ?" 

Zemo thought about it. 

His family won't rest in peace, until all heroes are out, until other families can rest assure they won't be killed by other heroes. 

"I'm interested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Thor showed up, and he is not happy with Steve. 
> 
> I don't know how the city that Barry lives is named, so if I got it wrong, sorry. 
> 
> And Diana feels smitten by him, is it love in the air ? 
> 
> Also, Loki......yeah he is Loki, no surprise. 
> 
> oh, by the way, no one currently knows what happened in Siberia. No one but one......
> 
> But you know.....we haven't seen our two main characters since the prologue, perhaps is time too check on them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some suspicious activities in the sea have been happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Under the sea  
> Under the sea  
> Darling it's better  
> Because Tony is back  
> Down where it's wetter  
> Take it from me  
> Up on the shore they work all day  
> Out in the sun they slave away  
> You have to deal with Steve's stupidity  
> While we devotin'  
> Full time to floatin'  
> Under the sea !"   
> The author has no idea how to sing !
> 
> There is no comment here, only singing, please move on to the chapter.

Meanwhile, in the pacific ocean.

A man was trapped with his family in his fishing boat, he accidentally heated a rock, and now his boat is sinking, to make matters worst, there are sharks surrounding the sinking boat.

"HELP !"

The man screamed as loud as he could, his wife hugging their daughter.

"HELP, SOMONE, PLEASE HELP !"

The boat sank farther and farther, the sharks tasting their prey.

"HELP !"

Just then, four black fins came into view.

The sharks took a look, before swimming away in fear.

The family saw as 4 orcas began swimming around their boat, but, they did something they never thought possible. They held the boat firm, stopping it from sinking.

"What ?" The wife asked.

Then from the middle of the ocean, a man came out, standing in the deck of the boat.

Then the little girl started squealing.

"Iron Man !"

Tony got the water out of his eyes, and smiled at the girl. 

"Shhh." He held his finger in his mouth. 

"Shh." The girl responded. 

Tony jumped back in the water, and with his pals, he pushed the boat to land. 

The family was brought to the shore, where Tony putted on a mask before he brought the family too a local restaurant. 

He satted them in a table, and went to the cashier. He got a sack full of money, and placed it on the desk. 

"Give them whatever they want for lunch, they deserve it." 

He then got out a picture of his pants. 

"Have you seen this man, I know he comes here frequently." 

"Arthur ? He hasn't been here for a while." 

"Do you have any idea where he is ?" 

"Why...why do you want to know ?" 

"Hey man, I rescued those people from the ocean, with no boat. Got 4 Orcas waiting for me." 

That made the man nod. 

"You're one of his." 

"Yep." 

"Ok, I really don't know exactly, but in his last night here, he said he was looking for something that would help him save lives. That he would find it on the.......dark sea ? I think he said that." 

"The dark sea." Notoriusly dangerous. It makes some sense. 

"Thanks mate." 

"Will you find him ? He's my friend." 

"He's my cousin, my family. I'll assure you I'll do my best. 

Tony got out of the restaurant, and saw his four aquatic pals. 

"Hey Toothy, keeping good care of your girls, I see Elsa is here, so is Catra, and.....Amity ! That belongs to the fisherman, we can grab fish on the way home." 

He had multiple responses, most saying that he took longer than expected, and that Mera and Vulko wanted him back soon. 

"Yes I know I am going to get chewed, and not you can't see it. I know you will laugh at me." 

The 4 Orcas made joyful sounds at their friend's upcoming humiliation. 

"Let's go home before I get even a worser chewing." 

Tony swam for sometime before one of his friends allowed him to ride in his back. 

"Thanks bud." 

From being in a team full of human heroes, to teaming up with 4 orcas, some would say it's a huge downgrade and a fall from grace. Tony disagrees, his four cetacean friends are much better friends than Rogers and his crew. They know how to respect him, and Tony respects them in return. Just because they aren't human, doesn't mean Tony has the right to treat them badly. Friends treat each other with respect. 

He learned that in his 6 months living under the sea. With Mera, Vulko, his Aunt, and other Atlanteans he has talked too. 

He has only really gone away from the shore once, in the new suit he built here. He went to see Rhodey, who is still in a coma. Tony feels sorrow for his friend. But he knows it's not his fault, or Vision's or even Wilson's, it's Rogers' fault. 

He has thought very few of the rouges in his time in the ocean. He has no idea where they are, or what they are doing, and he doesn't care. Rogers said they should care about their family, well that is what Tony is doing. He is looking for his family. That's why only Sharon is getting hints where he is. 

"Here we are, Atlantis." 

The underwater city is still impacting every time he sees it. He has no idea how Wakanda or Asgard look like, but he doubts they surpass this. 

One of his friends made a signal to him.

"What ?......oh oh." 

In front of him, was the castle, and in the doors, was a not very happy red hair woman.

"Crap......Stop laughing !" 

"You got delayed." Mera said. 

"I found this little family almost getting eaten by sharks, I couldn't allow that to happen." 

"Hmmm. Fine. Are they safe ?" 

"Yep. Why are you so pissed ?" 

"What ? Oh I am not pissed at you at all. It's....that prick of your cousin, the other cousin." 

"Orm. What did he do now ?" 

"Now ? Nothing. But we found out he had been making deals with a surface man, and not a good one. He gave him a highly advanced fighting suit, and we can't no longer track him." 

"Oh. Oh." That is no good. He has only talked to Orm twice, and he can tell, his cousin has some things to think threw. Still, Tony doesn't think he is a bad person, just one that was mislead and let his anger take the best of him. 

It doesn't mean he created many problems, that Arthur, Vulko, Mera, and now him have to deal with.

Lucky for them, Tony's friendly behavior and his brains have earned him the respect of Mera's father, Nerus, The Fisherman Queen, and even the Brine King. So he has made things a bit easier or Arthur. 

"What do we know about him ?" 

"He is a pirate. Robs boats and submarines. Orm worked first with him so he could cause an incident that lead to the war he wanted. Lucky for us, my father saw it threw in the end. When Arthur and I went into the Sahara, he gave the man the armor to track us. We have no idea what he is doing now." 

"Shit. A man with armor like that and his intentions, it's not good. FRI ? you got that ?" 

"Yes sir, beginning to look for someone like him, but another clue would be necessary" 

Yes, FRIDAY is here with him, there is no way he is leaving his baby girl behind. 

"All I know is that he works for an organization called, the Mantas. The rest has to be taken out of Orm." 

"Man, it can never be easy." 

"No it can't. Come on, Vulko wants to see us." 

"Prince Tony, Lady Mera." Vulko greeted. 

"Vulko." Tony greeted. 

"Where is the Queen ?" Mera asked. 

"With her partner. She is still coping." 

Of course, both her sons. One is missing, the other is facing trial soon, and if the other kingdoms bring down their full wrath, execution is possible. 

"How was your search ?" 

"They talked about him being in the Dark Sea, that's what his friend heard." 

"The Dark Sea ? That place is almost death. "

"It is. Located very close to the Artic. The waves and the temperature are deadly, but our bodies can easily adapt to that. That only means Arthur could have come in contact with a strange creature." 

"Or someone got him." 

"I don't think so. If that place is deadly for an atlantean, a human has no chance." 

"Well we can't just go charging in the Dark Sea." Mera said. 

"Agreed. That's why your next destiny is a costal town in Alaska. Where you can find more information on it" 

"Got it." 

"You." He said pointing at Mera. "Are going with him. With the recent news, it's best to not go alone." 

"As long as we can be close to the ocean, I am fine with it." 

"You know there is more to the land than just a dessert." 

"How can I know, I have never seen anything other than that." 

"Well Princess, we need to change that." 

"I need you to stop the flirting, and get moving." Vulko said. 

"Wait...what ?" 

"We aren't...." 

"Save it. Now go." 

"Fine. let's go." 

"Right behind you. And hey, we don't need to ride a plane again, right ?" 

"No....why ?" 

"No reason." 

"She's afraid of heights." Vulko said. 

Tony looked at her, before breaking down in laughter. 

"Did you had to say that." 

"I am following what my King would like, and that is to see his best friend being humiliated." 

Mera let out a groan, but with a tiny smile. 

"Alright Fight Club, let's go." 

"What is it with you two calling me that ? the surface is really confusing. Specially that food you call roses." 

"Roses are not food sweetheart." 

"What ? So I ate..." 

"A simple plant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under the sea !
> 
> Wooohooo. I love the ocean, and I love writing inside it.
> 
> Our leads made a comeback, they are still searching for Arthur, but he is nowhere to be found.
> 
> I made Tony have an awesome Orca squad following him in his missions, why, cause Orcas are amazing. 
> 
> I also agree with him, I rather be with any kind of animal than the rogues. Even snakes, and I have phobia on snakes. 
> 
> Oh, and by the way, Tony and Mera are still not together. Having the main relationship just start out of the blue, not cool. Don't worry, I got a scene for that ready.
> 
> Before you go, please answer this survey involving Steve and Bucky. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfQSz95T7FJt-1VHFpwYx-aQJ7chw_Aooo0U5KTwtrF-s2x_Q/viewform


	6. Getting a Real Captain and the Redeemed Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark interviews Scott, while Daisy gets Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always my man Scott is good. I love Scott. The good thing about him, is that his goals are so small and realistic. All he wants is to be a good dad. In my eyes, he is easily one of the most relatable characters in the MCU. 
> 
> Also, Carol, and she's not in a good place.

Clark entered the San Fransisco home with a smile. 

He is here both in his job as a reporter, and as Superman. 

His objective, Scott Lang. 

Scott is a person of interest. He is called, "the good or redeemed rouge." The one person in Rogers' side that has a good conscience and does genuinely regret his actions. 

Scott came back way before the others did. Due to his willingness to face trial, and accept the consequences. Scott is currently facing a year in house arrest. Even when Rogers returned, and told him that SHIELD would get him out of it, he chose his family. 

That however lead to the Langs being in unjust danger, as SHIELD constantly keeps track at them. That's why he is also here as Bruce Wayne's boyfriend. To give them the Wayne protection. 

"Mr. Lang ?" 

"Hi, Mr.." 

"Kent. Clark Kent, but just call me Clark." 

"Good, fine then, then you just call me Scott." 

"Great. Can I come in ?" 

"Sure, sure." 

Clark came in, and saw a little girl playing, she smiled at him and waved, something he returned. 

"That's my daughter, Cassie." 

"Sweet girl." 

"She is the most important being in my life." 

"So, should we begin ?" 

"Sure. But first....this is gonna be private right ?" 

"Scott, I can guarantee you, you are going to be safe from SHIELD." 

"Thanks but....it's not me the one I am worried about." 

Of course, that's why he doesn't fit with the rouges, he cares for the others before him. 

The Langs are lucky, unlike the poor Bartons. Their father preferred Captain America over them, and they almost died, luckily, Director Coulson saved them in time. He's glad the Ant Man knows what is truly important. 

"Scott. My boyfriend is Bruce Wayne. He knows that SHIELD is keeping you on constant watch, and that they will act if you do anything they don't like. You and you're family are under his, and Ms. Potts' protection." 

"Potts ? As of Pepper Potts ? Why ? I stood besides Cap, and also, Hank doesn't have the best relationship with the Starks." 

"Dr. Pym has a fuer with Howard Stark. In a interview he confirmed he has nothing against Tony Stark. Also, if my sources are correct, he and Hope Van Dyne are childhood friends." 

"Oh yeah they are. That's one of the reasons Hope didn't speak to me for a month after I returned. She was colder to me than Paxton, and that scared me. He is my ex wife's husband, and we didn't have the best start, because he wanted to be sure I would be good for Cassie, which I get. I am glad he and I are friends now, and that Maggie and I can be friends again. That they trusted me to be with Cassie again."

Clark then realized why Scott didn't act like the others. The Rogues are known to crave praise, to be called heroes, to be given whatever they want. This man didn't want any of that, all he wants, is to be a good dad. 

"If I can guess, it's Cassie the reason you are not with Rogers now." 

"Yeah....well she is the main one. Like I said, Maggie and I are over, no more romance between us, but she's still my friend, and no so is Jim. And there is Luis, Dave, and Kurt. I am beginning a Security deal with them. And there is Hank and Hope who have helped me get back in my feet. There is so many people that....that I could have screwed over. I almost did for just blindly following a man I thought was a hero. Obviously I don't see Steve Rogers as a hero anymore. What he is doing is so disgusting." 

"Can I ask, what was the moment that lead you to get away from Rogers." 

"We were arriving into Wakanda. Rogers believed that since the King gave sanctuary to Barnes, he would give it to us." 

The fact that Barnes is in Wakanda is no secret. He said gave enough evidence to proof that Barnes is not responsible for his crimes as the Winter Solider. He got most of the world to agree to led the man be in Wakanda, while he and his people find a cure for the brainwashing. The condition, Barnes will face trial for his actions in the Civil War, something Barnes himself agreed to. 

"So we get to Wakanda, and obviously King T'Challa says no. He wanted to help Barnes because he wronged him. He is helping the people in the tunnel he wronged, but he said, he owned Rogers nothing, and that T'Challa by all means, is still in Iron Man's side." 

"And I assume, we can add the fact that Maximoff killed Wakandians in Lagos. I think the King would not be happy with her being there." 

"No he wasn't at all. When Rogers called her a kid, a victim, I swear his guards wanted to put their weapons threw Rogers' chest." 

"And where do you come in ?" 

"While we were in the plane, I already had my doubts. My mind was screaming at me that I should have stayed in the Raft, and those 5, man the words they were saying, agains the government, against Tony Stark. They were messed up, and Rogers thought that the world would just welcome him back. Anyway, the the King confronts Rogers, and acuses him of lying. Rogers tries to backtrack but the King didn't allow him too. He got his sister to bring a monitor and showed us the news. About Dr. Stark going missing, about Colonel Rhodes being in a coma, and all of the deaths that have been caused by them, and they looked, carless. Offended. Like they were the victims. The King was horrified, the Princess was horrified, the Guards were horrified, and I was horrified. Then the King revealed the lie Rogers told him, that Dr. Stark was alright, and that he was just cooling down. Once again, the rouges looked without care, even annoyed and offended. Isn't he their friend, and at that moment I realized, that if I ever went against them, I would get the same treatment they did. So I acted. I felt repulsed that I followed this people. Common sense took over me finally, and I asked the King to help me turn myself in. Rogers tried to stop me, but I wasn't hearing him anymore, and when he and Barton tried to restrain me, the Dora protected me. King T'Challa agreed to help me, he later told me the reason was that he believed I had just been a pawn for Rogers' plans, and well, you know the rest already." 

Clark quickly finished writting all of this. Now this is juicy content, Lois will be happy. 

Clark has one final question, but this is not going in his interview. 

"Scott the following question is not going in the interview, and you are completely free of not answering it. Will you or will you not, be Ant Man again ?" 

"With Rogers in command ? No way in hell. But....if a new system is created...and I actually read the Accords before they fell apart, and I agree with them. If something like this is created, and if I can 100% assure my family's and friend's approval and protection, then yeah. I would like to, if anything to redeem myself and actually help someone." 

Clark nodded. 

"Well. I really do hope that we can get this. I have interviewed Batman and Wonder Woman, and they agree with you, and I assume Superman does too." 

When Clark left, he has a certain conclusion. 

Scott Lang is a good man, and a worthy inclusion for their team. 

Daisy drove to a home in the middle of Colorado. 

"Are you sure this is the place ?" 

"Yes." Phil said. "I went there with May when they invited us to dinner." 

"So even as level one, Agents Coulson and May were disobeying orders to help protect heroes from SHIELD." 

"I thought they would have added it to my profile before it officially fell." 

"Please, that thing working with Rogers is not SHIELD. It's basically Hydra." 

"To be honest I am having problems seeing the difference now. That's why I appreciated Mack's suggestion to change the name." 

"I prefer SWORD to SHIELD, sounds more badass." 

"Agreed." 

"So what can I expect from, Carol Danvers ? I never heard of her before." 

"She's an actual air force captain, she kinda stoped aging after the Kree got her." 

"Wow, she is an inhuman !" 

"No. She has Kree blood, but not powers given from them. Her powers were given by the Tesseract. She can create photo blasts with her hands, and she can fly." 

"Man." 

"She is also an open lesbian, so keep your bi senses at bay, even I could tell she's pretty." 

"Hey, after two failed ex boyfriends and a failed ex girlfriend, this woman is not looking for romance." 

"I think neither is she, considering she just lost her wife." 

"Oh man. That info would have come in hand a long time ago." 

"Sorry, being lost in thought lately. All this paper work is killing me."

"Well, I think you would be more suited for this. Or Mack" 

"I don't think so. Mack and I know pain, but well....you have gone threw similar things she has. Two woman that have been messed up by the Kree, and that have lost their lovers. Maybe you can help her get threw it. We need Captain Marvel." 

"Fine, but I make no promises." 

She hanged up, and got of her rental car. She stayed in the nearest city. 

She walked to the door, and knocked. 

"Who is it ?" 

"Agent Daisy Johnson, CIA, I am here to speak to Captain Carol Danvers." 

Footsteps came in, and the door opened. 

A blond woman wairing sweatpants and a hoodie stood in front of her, she smelled to pure alcohol." 

"Are...are you ok ?" 

"Peachy, what do you want ?" 

"I am here to talk about your super hero act...." 

"Oh hell not. I am done being Captain Marvel. I am done rescuing and all that shit. The Skurlls are safe, I did what I wanted to do, and I lost all I had in return." 

"Wait, I....you have seen the news of Rogers right ?" 

"Yeah, I have seen it, and guess what, I don't care." 

"Look, I get it, your wife just divorced you...." 

"Yeah, she left me, and guess why, she didn't like what I did, it cause me to loose her love, and she ended up getting a new girl, and I got left in the dust. So please, Allow me in my misery and GO !" 

She slammed the door in her face. 

Daisy sighed and got her phone out. 

"Hey Phil, we might have a...." 

She then saw the garage door open, and a car come out, driven by a clearly drunk Danvers. This won't end good. 

Daisy saw the car turn rapidly threw the road to the street, until in the last turn, Danvers clearly lost control, cause her car didn't make it, and rolled down the hill. 

"Oh man." 

She used her powers to go toward the wrecked car, and see the uninjured Danvers just sitting in the driver seat. 

"Look, I get it. You lost your wife and it hurts. I have never been married, but the three people I loved, I lost them all. My first ex, Hydra, the second, he sacrificed himself for me, the third, she tried to kill me. I have e¡been exactly where you are, sitting in the driver seat of my wrecked car, just thinking, what the hell do I do now." 

"And what did you do ?" 

"My friends helped me." 

"Good for you, but bad news. I got no friends to talked to. One is missing, the other is in a coma. Both used iron suits when that happened." 

"You are friends with Dr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes ?" 

"Since colleague. I came out to them before anyone else. Rhodes helped me get into the Air Force, and Tony helped me get a home and a stable income before I could pay my bills." 

"Well, what about your other friend. Phil Coulson ?" 

"Dead. He died in 2012." 

"No." 

"No, girl listen to me, he is..."

"No he is not. He is alive." 

"How the hell are you...." 

"He's my father." 

That made Carol freeze. 

"What ?" 

"Not biologically, but...he got me out of the streets, and into his family. He is my father in everything but blood." 

"That sounds like something he would do. But I saw the news, how is he..." 

"SHIELD did something to him, brought him back to live with something you are really familiar with. Kree blood." 

"Oh fuck. That shit is not to be messed with." 

"Yeah but the news are telling us they don't see things that way. Anyway. I am not from the CIA, I was sent here by Phil himself. He defected from SHIELD and is making his own peace keeping organization, SWORD." 

.....

"He has been talking to other heroes like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to create a new team to put a stop to the Avengers. He wants you in." 

"I am not sure." 

"If it works for something, I would really like to meet you." 

"Why ?" 

"Cause we are similar. I also have Kree blood in me. I am an inhuman." 

"They are still doing that, the Kree never change." 

"They are bastards. But it would be nice, to be with someone similar." 

Carol looked at her. 

"Well.....I got nothing to loose anymore. And I do want to see Phil and Melinda again, is she there ?" 

"She is still at his side." 

"Good, then I am coming with you. Besides....you are not bad looking at all." 

"Thanks.....I guess ? Anyway, get out of this wrecked car, and into my working one. We need to leave back to base." 

"Wait I wrecked my.....man I used to race in this." She said finally getting out of the car, and following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The League is forming, the delusional ones are about to get a hit.
> 
> Speaking of, we are going back to them next. 
> 
> I have something to say regarthing the Bucky. Many of you have anwsered characters that don't apply. Remember, the one condition is that the character couldn't have a love interest already, meaning if his or her name is besides someone in the relationship tags, it can't be it.


	7. The Downhill Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team return empty handed, only to discover, that things are beginning to go downhill, and they can't no longer put their heads in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Time to make Stevie suffer. Who's ready !

Steve sat on the Quinjet, frustrated. 

The lead was false, there was no sign of Tony. They searched the village, even asking Wanda to make the people allow them into their homes. Nothing. 

"This is the 5th false lead we have gotten." Clint said. "Where the hell is Hill getting this." 

"Every lead comes from a different source. Nothing connects them." Natasha said. 

"Why are they following them ?" Steve asked. "They should know not to believe all of them." 

"Steve, if they followed every single lead, we would have gone in more than 100 missions to find him. They know most of them are bullshit. The leads we find are the ones that the tech and info agents verify that have some credibility." 

"Well they have done a shitty job." Wanda groaned. "There has been nothing !" 

"They....they aren't the best. The top info gathering agents, they didn't want to return to SHIELD. Fury tried to get them, but they said no." 

"And he just let them stay away." Clint said. "We all know Fury doesn't take no for an answer, except is he literally has no choice," 

"And that's what happened. They are all working for S.I, and at the moment, Potts has way more power than SHIELD has. She might not be able to get us in prison like she clearly wants, but she can do other things, if Fury presses the agents, all they have to do is tell her, and she can easily press charges, that would make SHIELD's already fragile financial situation, even more critical. Remember they are covered in debt right now." 

How not to forget. Steve wanted to take out the team out for a nice dinner. But then, Fury and Hill didn't allow them too. Said that they are running out of funs, and that they will have to stick with take out. Steve was pretty upset, but in the end, there was nothing to do. 

This never happened when Tony was in the team, why can't he see it. With Tony around, Steve and the team could have the life they deserve. Heroes shouldn't be struggling with money and food, they should be able to enjoy their life. It's what they deserve after all of the good they are doing. 

"Not only that, they are getting desperate." 

"Desperate ?" 

"President elect Stan Lee has already said that one he takes office, he will cut the support the US government was giving SHIELD." 

"Why would he do that ! President Elis has no problem supporting us !" 

"Yeah, and it cost him the election Steve. He only won two out of the fifty states, that was considered impossible to happen. Steve the true is, no matter what we think, the good of what we have done, and that we saved the world from the accords. The world sides with Tony." 

"But why !" Wanda yelled. "He is a murderer, why do they prefer him over us, the heroes !" 

"News flash Wanda, I hate it, but we are seen as worst people than him. Clint and I are assassins, Sam is seen as a nobody, nothing more than just Steve's sidekick or someone trying to copy Rhodes. You worked for Hydra, and Ultron, don't forget Cho's statements. Steve here, he had the rep, he had the world's love, but then he threw it all away with the Civil War. Stark is not perfect, everyone knows that, even him. But the fact that he publicly revealed he was Iron Man, he got the public to see him in a way no other hero has been seen, even Superman and Wonder Woman, who have always been seen as goody shoes. When the public saw him, they saw a human being, someone like them. That's why they are so pissed. The person they felt represented them the most, has been driven away by the more obscure heroes. Don't forget, Bruce and Rhodes have public lifes, Thor always went with Tony to press conferences when we were searching for the scepter, and Vision took that job after Thor left." 

"I hate to say it, but she is right." Clint added. "That's why Fury and the Council were so pissed that he did the whole "I am Iron Man" thing." 

"I thought it was because of his ego." 

"Nah man. That's what they wanted you to believe. They were pissed because with the public knowing, they lost all of the control over Iron Man. Only Coulson was pleased that day. I bet you, if Stark had followed SHIELD's plans, we wouldn't be in this situation." 

"That's a bit overboard." Sam said. "Controlling a man's life ? I mean I don't like Stark at all. But that's to much, even for him." 

"That's what he deserves, he's a monster !" Wanda said. 

"What happened in the past, stays in the past." Natasha said. "There is nothing that can be done about that. The only thing we can do, if find him before anyone else does, and make sure this time, he stays under control." 

Steve wanted to say something, but then the radio started sounding. 

"Romanoff, location ?" 

"We are 5 minutes away Hill." 

"Get in here fast, we got news." 

"A new lead on Tony ?" Steve asked hopeful. 

"No." 

"Is it something good ?" Sam asked. 

"No." 

Natasha entered the room annoyed. 

Why can't thing go good for once, why is this happening ?" 

She goes back to the airport battle, to figure out what went wrong. It should have all worked out, Steve would have been seen once again as the hero, Tony would soon fall under pressure of being against Steve, and will bow at their demands, then everything would go back to the way it was. 

It didn't happen, whatever happened in Siberia, made Steve look like anything but a hero. The world now despises. They might be back, and for now, they can still work like they enjoy it, but she's not stupid. They are in a extremely fragile position. One mess, one change, anything, and they will fall in a bottomless pit. That's why is so crucial to think every step before they take it. There is no time for Steve's and Wanda's just act without thinking preference. If they rash things threw, the only place they will end, is in a cell. Natasha can't let that happen. 

Sometimes she wonders, what would happen if she didn't let Steve escape in the airport. He would surely be in prison right now, with the rest. SHIELD wouldn't be back, and chances are both Fury and Hill would be behind bars, but she, she would still be an Avengers, living with the sweet Stark dime. 

She made a mistake, she allowed her feelings towards Steve and Tony get to her, and she made the bad call. Now she is literally walking on a rope, and there is a bundle of idiots wanting to jump of it, and take her with them. 

"What's going on." Steve asked. 

Hill sighted. 

"We lost all contact and surveillance with Lang." 

"What ! " 

Dam it. Lang has information, he was there in Wakanda, he was there in the Raft. He knows things the public shouldn't know. With them watching him, the man would not dare to say anything, for his daughter. But now that he is free, who knows what he will do. He might still be scare to act, and that will be the best action. 

"How. We were monitoring him, to make sure he didn't contact anyone." He's on house arrest, how could he....

"We don't know, but Wayne got in contact with him. Lang spilled his guts, telling him of us watching him. All the agents were arrested by the police, and Lang is now under Wayne, and Potts' protection." 

Dam it. Both Wayne and Potts, there is nothing they can do, without ending in disaster. Except terminating Lang, but considering they haven't done it already....

"We tried to....silence Lang, but once again, the Agents were caught. He's out of us now." 

"Wait." Sam said offended. "You tried to kill Scott ! How dare you ! He has a daughter !" 

"She has a Mom and and Stepfather, she would not been orphaned." 

"That doesn't excuse anything." Sam accused. "Scott is a human being and has the right to live !" 

"He's a traitor." Wanda said. "We need to protect ourselves, if he dies, is his fault." 

Natasha saw Sam's outraged look. She is concerned about him. Sam hasn't been quiet that he disagrees with many things they have been doing. When Fury revealed the plan to keep Tony trapped in the compound once they find him, Sam disagreed. Fighting that Tony had his human rights. No matter how much she and Steve tried to get him to see that's the best thing, Sam still disagrees. 

She hopes that his hero worship of Steve is still winning, because if Sam decides that he doesn't support them anymore, they are done. 

"Calm down Wilson. It didn't work, and he's fine. We aren't trying it again. Now Lang is filling for a court case, one we can't afford to face. That is not the only problem we have." 

Fury turned out the TV, and in it, was Superman. 

Superman has been a long interest for SHIELD. He is practically immortal, nothing hurts him. Yet all efforts to get him have failed. So have efforts to get Batman, and Wonder Woman. The former putted some agents at the none existent mercy of the Joker. That's why SHIELD never acts in Gotham now. 

"Superman, Superman, where have you been lately ?" 

"Ah you know. Around, helping some people. I met this nice lady today that needed help to cross the street, she gave me a churro. I also have been hanging with my friends, Batman and Wonder Woman." 

"You have been particularly close to Batman and Wonder Woman lately." 

"Well, first of all, we are friends. We have worked together a lot. But there are other reasons to that." 

"Like what ?" 

"We have tired to find a missing hero. IronMan has saved this planet twice now. Me and my friends want to be sure he gets home safely." 

Dam it. Those three searching for Stark is not good at all. They have more resources, more power. Wayne publicly supports them. Potts is enough competition. 

"But that's not all my friends." Superman continued. "You see. We haven't been quiet on our outrage at how the Avengers are currently operating. In fact, do you know they tried to take down Ant Man because he is redeeming himself. I consider myself lucky to be in the area when it happened. I talked to my friend Bruce, and now he's safe." 

"Dam it." Fury said as their secret is publicly exposed. 

"But to be true. We have decided, that enough is enough. We, Batman, Wonder Woman, and others that don't want to be named, that we are taking a stand against the Avengers." 

No. This can't be, if this ends the way she thinks it will, they are in serious trouble. 

"With the support of Bruce Wayne, Pepper Potts, and now Hank Pym. We are starting our own team. We won't allow the Avengers to continue acting like they are the only heroes the world can count on. We will show you, how a true hero, a true human being, should behave." 

The press started asking more questions, but Hill turned the TV off. 

"So ?" Wanda asked. "This is nothing. A group of newbies are making their own team, why should we be concerned." 

"Maximoff you can't possibly be this naive." Hill said. "This is extremely dangerous." 

"Why ?" Steve asked. "We were here first, we already have the public's trust." 

"Trust ? Rogers do us a favor and stop sticking your head in the sand. The public hates you all. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman ? They are beloved. The world trusts them. Superman single handily defeated an alien invasion, Wonder Woman is World War 1's hero, and Batman has saved Gotham from the worst criminals in Earth. They are as beloved as Stark, and formerly Rogers, are. If they get a functioning team, a team that works, a team that can win over the public. It's over for all of us. Remember that the only reason you can get away with all of you do, is that you are the only heroes in the moment. If there is other people to come to when an emergency happens. Then more law suits will come, the people that are holding them in fear, will speak. SHIELD will loose the little support it has, you will loose the little support you have, all ending in everyone in this room, in a prison cell. At this point, even finding Stark first might not be enough." 

Shit shit shit. Things just had to get even better. 

"Ok." Fury said. "Change of plans. You 5 will stop this team of forming, I want you to find the other enchanced, and get them tp join you, whatever it takes." 

"What about finding Tony ?" Steve asked. 

"I got another contact for now. Finding Stark first could now be useless if this happens. Go there and stop this !" 

Fuck. Somehow that rope got even more tight. Now the wind is shaking them, and they have to be extremely helpful to get to the other side. 

Sharon smirked at the scene. 

They are falling right in the trap. They have no idea where the others are. Bruce does. They have a huge lead. 

The press conference is a success. People are already responding positively. 

Thor coming back was unexpected, but helpful. Phil said that neither he or Bruce are happy, and they have a plan to act against the rouges. That's the next step. 

For now, she needs to continue to be undercover, and also distract the Rouges. Lucky for them, she has her contacts, who are very glad to help with the rogues. 

Now she has her own interview, she will be anonymous, but it will help bring this assholes down. 

She's way more nervous of the reporter that will talk to her. A hot red haired woman. Her little lesbian heart might not handle it. Tony would make many jokes about it now. 

Tony. She got a clue of him. Her suspicion is correct. But for now, she is remaining quiet. Tony told her he still needs time, and she will give it to him. He deserves it. 

After all, the other person that knows is giving it, why not her ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, they finally know, other heroes are taking their stand against them. 
> 
> This is basically what they will try to do, stop the League's formation. That's their arc for sometime. Lucky for us, Sharon is on the case, and she has her contacts ready to stop their delusions. 
> 
> I still don't know what to do with Sam....but I think I will probably have him get the hell out fo the rouges and like Scott, make amends. I like Sam, so sue me for being very forgiving towards him lately. 
> 
> Yep, in this world. Stan Lee is the president, he would be awesome. 
> 
> Next chapter, T'Challa, and more Diana. 
> 
> Just to let you know, if you see one of my other Tony stories getting updated, it doesn't mean I'm replacing this one. Lock down is returning to my country because COVID, and I am almost in vacation from College. I got more time, nothing to do, so....might as well write more.


	8. Revelations of Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa reflects on what has happened, Diana heads to New Asgard, and Tony and Mera reach Alaska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Kings and Queens in here ladies and gentlemen. No time for idiots like Steve. 
> 
> Key plot points are about to be revealed, and characters make their first appearances. 
> 
> Oh and you all saw two certain names come up in the tags. 
> 
> Yep, I couldn't keep them out :)

"My King. Your Sister is requesting you." Nakia said. 

"Thank you Nakia." 

T'Challa left his window and went to his sister's lab. 

"Are you ok ?" She asked. "Is it about Killmonger ?" 

"No. Although I wished we could have found another way." 

"T'Challa, you did the best for Wakanda and the world. He wanted war." 

"He is still my cousin, and my father is to blame for his actions. If he hadn't killed my Uncle......I know I can't change the past, all I can do, is to be a better King, and a better man." 

"Which you are doing ?" 

"Have I ? My first actions as King, are not worthy." 

He should have never chased Barnes and Rogers. His actions in Romania are gonna hunt him forever. Even if he payed for all the damages, and sent compensation for the victims. He even got a letter from a little girl that lost her legs, something that didn't allow him to sleep for 3 days, that she forgave him, and that she blamed Captain America. It still didn't do anything. She lost her legs, and mother, and it's his fault. 

"You made mistakes, no one will deny that, but you are doing better. You didn't allow anyone to die in Seoul when we went for Klaw, and even worked with the CIA to be sure of that. You saved the world from a war that would have costed many lives, and now what you are doing now." 

Yes. He is helping others, innocents, but will it ever be enough ? 

Only time will awnser that. 

"What does Shuri want ?" 

"Something about our guest." 

"Which one ?" 

"Brother, thank you for coming." Shuri said. 

"Shuri, what's wrong ?" 

"I have an update. Come on !" 

She rushed to the medical table. And on it's side, stood the Vision. 

"Hello Vision." 

"Greetings King T'Challa." 

"You seem distressed. Is something wrong with your stay ?" 

"Not at all your highness. Everyone has been extremely kind to me. It's what the Princess and I found that has me like this." 

T'Challa turned to the person in the table. 

Colonel Rhodes. 

The man hasn't been able to wake up from his coma, and they have no idea why ? 

"What is it Shuri. Have you figured it out ?" 

"As you know. 4 months ago. We took Colonel Rhodes from the hospital he was in, when we learned SHIELD was planning to take him for their own purposes. Since he arrived here we have tried to wake him up. We first thought it was due to his spinal damage, but even after healing it, he still remains in a comatose state.." 

"We consulted Dr. Christine Palmer, an associate of Ms. Potts, who is an expert in the medical field. She's also under protection from SHIELD, so she's a safe bet. She recommended a brain scan, and what we found was, concerning." 

T'Challa turned to the scan, and saw a strange thing in the Colonel's brain. 

"What is this ?" 

"An unidentified thing in his brain, we had no idea what it was, until we got the colored images." 

T'Challa turned to the colored images, and suddenly it made sense. 

That thing, is scarlet, and a familiar scarlet. 

"Maximoff." 

"Correct. We believe that in the last moments of Leipzig. While you and Vision tried to restrain her, and Spider Man and Dr. Stark got help for the Colonel, she made a final attack on him. Before the collar was added." 

"So that's why he's not waking up." 

"Yes." 

Vision felt shame. Once again, his former feelings for Wanda hurt someone. He should have known. Shuri placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"This is not your fault." 

"It feels like it." 

"No. This lies in Maximoff, not on you." T'Challa said. "Shuri, is there anything we can do ?" 

"We, no. But, Dr. Palmer has a solution. The reason she had to be put in protection from SHIELD, is that her fiancee, is a sorcerer, one that overpowers Maximoff. She's practically untouchable because of his protection. Anyway, she gave us his contact, and will inform him herself. It seems he and his group really want Maximoff out." 

"Good. Contact him as soon as you can." 

"Will do Brother." 

T'Challa looked at her leaving. Vision stood at his side. 

"Should we inform Tony ?" 

"Yes. I will try to communicate with him." 

Unlike the rest of the world, T'Challa knows exactly where Tony Stark has been. 

He heard about Rogers' lies, and knew better to believe the man. He is glad he did, he found Tony knocked out, T'Challa managed to save him, but then he saw the man healing faster than a normal human being. That's when he knew what he is. He is not human, but one of Wakanda's oldest allies. The nephew, of his Father's best friend. Atlanna. 

That's why he didn't protest leaving him besides the ocean. Nor why he is keeping his secret. After all, Tony Stark deserves a break. There is already a group of people that are working to make the world better when he decides to return, and T'Challa is helping them. 

Another way he is making his path towards redemption. 

Diana landed the jet Bruce allowed her to use, and landed in the place that is supposed to become New Asgard. 

Thor asked her to come, to learn about the new team, and to see if they know anything on Tony. 

"Lady Diana. So good to see you." Thor said. 

"Thor." 

A man and a woman came besides him. She knew the man is Bruce Banner, but no idea who the woman is. 

"This are my friends, Bruce and Valkyrie." 

She nodded at both of them in greeting. 

"They are interested in joining our new team." 

"You are aware what your former team did, right Dr. Banner ?" 

"Yes." He answered. "I...I still trying to figure out, why ? Why did Rogers add Maximoff in the team. After what she did to me.....to Tony also." Valkyrie rubbed his back.

"What do you mean, she did something to Tony ?" Diana asked. This is new. 

"When we were in the process of activating Vision. I wondered. JARVIS turned out perfect, FRIDAY, I saw her code before she took over JARVIS. And Tony was making sense and extremely sure Vision would work out. So, why did Ultron failed. We went over what we knew, because all of our trials had failed. And then.....JARVIS found something, in the Sokovia Hydra base. About Wanda...using her powers on Tony. Manipulating him so he could, and we later found she said this, self destruct." 

"And just in that night, Ultron came in." 

Oh god. She knows Tony is cleared of Ultron, but everyone thought it was an accident. It isn't, someone did it on purpose. Someone who is sitting comfortably, free. 

"Didn't you try to tell anyone ?" 

"We tried to tell Steve....but he didn't believe us. At first I thought he was distracted because we had to go and fight, but now, I am not sure." 

Rogers probably heard them, and didn't care. After all, Bruce already guesses why Rogers cared so much for Maximoff. He wanted to make a path easer for Barnes. No matter that the situations are extremely different. 

"Where were you. All this time ?" 

"After Sokovia. I lost control of the Quinjet, and accidentally left space, and went into a portal. That lead me to this planet called Sakaar." 

"He had no way to get out." Valkyrie added. "That place is ran by a dictator that kept everyone in the planet. Until blondie here got a crazy plan that allowed us to escape." 

Good. There has always been the question why did Dr. Banner never returned. Now she knows the awnser. He couldn't. He was kept against his will. 

"I am glad you are back. Both of you, the world could use familiar faces," 

"But, Thor told us....you are Wonder Woman." 

"What ! I never told you." 

"You forget that my friend here is very smart. He deduced it from my description of your powers." 

"Well." They are bound to know anyway. "Yes. I am indeed Wonder Woman. And my associates, are Batman and Superman. Other wise known as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. We are also working alongside SWORD director Phil Coulson." 

"Son of Coul is alive !" Thor said. 

"Yes. He's another of the victims in SHIELD's manipulations. He will explain more when we reunite." 

"Good. So, how can we help ?" 

Meanwhile, in the ocean. 

"I don't understand why we couldn't pick a ride with my friends." Tony said. 

"Cause the ship is faster." Mera answered. "And I always have the feeling you all talk about me behind my back." 

"Really ?" 

"Do you ?" 

"Nope." 

Mera didn't believe him, but she left it at that. Most be good to be able confide in animals. 

"So, this is your what time in the surface ?" 

"Third. First in Arthur's home town, and then the dessert." 

"We have to switch that. Well, this place might not be as good. It's just a fisherman village." 

"Well don't tell them you can speak to fish, or they will make you call them to eat them." 

"Please, I still can't eat fish without thinking of their yells." 

"Arthur thought of going vegetarian." 

"And that's why I am bringing other kinds of meat to Atlantis. Just you wait." 

"By the way. You never told me how's your home in the surface." 

"I grew up in New York. Imagine the surface Atlantis, only not nearly as beautiful." 

"And you still think you can impress me ?" 

"I think. The best places in Earth, in the surface I mean. Are the small places, that really show you the true beauty of the surface. That and Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth." 

"Wait, is it ?" 

"Yep. No really, I thought Arthur or Atlanna would have mentioned this." 

"Nope." 

"Man, you really need surface education." 

"Well.....I will consider allowing you to give it to me." 

"See, I knew you liked me." 

WAIT, HOW DID HE......oh, stupid surface language. 

She would rather keep her going feelings for herself for a bit. She has never been....attracted to someone else before.

"Why is Vulko saying, there is something special about me ?" Tony said. Distracting her from her thoughts. 

"Well. He says, that there is something different from you, that makes you special, in a way nor Arthur or Orm can be." 

"What ?" 

"That you had connections to some creature, ones Arthur can't contact. They might just be myths anyway." 

"Ok......Look, we are here. Now, remember to keep an eye for anyone trying to get photos of me." 

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over this."

"Oh and don't eat a rose." 

"Will you eve allow me to rest from that." 

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. T'Challa knows. 
> 
> He didn't abandon Tony in Siberia. He was the one that brought him to the cost that Mera found him. He's completely aware, but has said nothing, at Tony's request. He also, is helping Rhodey. And Vision is also there. This T'Challa is awesome. 
> 
> Why ? Well, that answer will come later. 
> 
> Next chapter, we visit our villains, and also, Shazam ! 
> 
> The first survey has concluded. It was close, but the result is that Steve will have a one sided crush in Tony ! And for Bucky's love interest, the winner is Sam. Who I have decided to redeem. 
> 
> Now, here is the new one. please awnser this.   
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfWqIhnwPqMd1NneLo14D1aWJfbn-tCJvtv_6SNAQXJllOZzw/viewform


	9. Some Evil Man, and a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Zemo begin their plans, while Clark meets Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil ahead, and real evil, not the stupid thing that Steve is. 
> 
> I think, this is a short chapter. I apologize. I couldn't put a lot into it. 
> 
> So, many of you were pleased that Godzilla and co are showing up. 
> 
> This story, only he and Mothra appear, and they are relative minor, only showing up in the final part of the story. But their role in the series, the will get bigger.

Zemo walked around the Luthor building, which he imagined was....bigger. 

"Our stocks haven't been......the best. People rather buy the greenie products of Stark Industries or Wayne Enterprises or Pym Tech or all of those other companies. And ver since Stark got my friend, Justin Hammer arrested, I have been very sad." 

"What about the life foundation ? I heard you are friends with them." 

"Shut down by the government. After Drake's shady activities were discovered. He died before the closure. Some say it's because he went mad and committed suicide. But I, I believe that it has to do with San Fransisco's protector, Venom. But we have other things to worry about." 

"My only problem is with Captain America. I want him down." 

"But my friend, that's the easy one. Rogers is bringing himself down with all of the actions he and his team have been committing. They are binging themselves down. But we can agree that we want all of the heroes down." 

"But you have to remember, the heroes are human themselves. When I see Iron Man, I don't want to take out Tony Stark, I want him to be rendered as a civilain, the same to the others. Unlike Captain America and his team, I want Steve Rogers out as well." 

"You can't take the hero out of the person Zemo. We need to take them all out. And then, and then we can finally live without the so called heroes." 

"And how are we gonna do that. I managed to use the Avengers' weak leadership and Rogers' arrogance and lies to my benefit. You have nothing on that for others." 

"Are you sure buckaroo ?" 

He showed him three pictures. 

"Who are this people ?" 

"Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman." 

"You know who they are !" 

"I do ! Cause I am amazing !" 

"Do you know others ?" 

Lex just displayed more holographic pictures. 

"I got the secret identity of EVERY hero that is acting. Except for one, I have no idea who Spiderman is. He is to protected by S.I, and at the moment I can't go against them. The board would kill me, slowly and painfully." 

"I see. For the heroes keeping an identity, this might put you above them, but keep in mind, it can be a double edge sword." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"I made a lot of digging on the files Romanoff leaked. One of them being how the higher ups were extremely mad that Stark revealed himself as Iron Man. Practically making him out of their control." 

"Really ?" 

"Yes. SHIELD wanted to bait Stark by being the only ones that knew who he was. Essentially making him do what they wanted in order for the secret to be kept. Stark obviously didn't fell for it. By revealing himself, the public now knows who he is, and is under their judgement. Meaning SHIELD had no way of keeping them in their tracks. If your plan is to release all of the identities, I suggest you hold them for the moment. Until we can get a clear image. Patience is key." 

"Wow. Never saw it that way." Lex said. "Alright, you are the expert here." 

"Question. Last time, the Accords and Rogers' lies were able to cause them to fight each other. Now, when the time for the fists comes, what are you going to do ?" 

"Ah, I have the perfect plan, follow me." 

Lex took Zemo out of the building, into a space ship he has in his backyard. 

"What a weird decoration." 

"Weird like me." 

Zemo agrees. Luthor looks and acts as crazy as the Joker. Maybe he is secretly the Joker.

"What is this." 

"In 2013, an alien ship attacked Metropolis, just as Iron Man dealt with Killian, and Thor dealt with the Dark Elves. So, Superman revealed himself to the world, and defeated them, having a epic battle with their leader." 

"So ?" 

"Well guess what. Their leader, has exactly the same powers as him." 

Lex then opened a door of the ship, and a body appeared. 

This man is nuts. That's a fact.

"This is a Kryptonian, the same thing that Superman is." 

"Superman is an alien ?" 

"Correcto mi amigo. So I wonder, can we use, this power against them ?" 

Before Zemo could awnser, another voice came in. 

"You might want to just drop it man. This dude is nuts." 

A black tall man came to them. 

"Ah, good you are here. Zemo, this is my other friend, David." 

Zemo nodded at the man. He nodded back. 

"I got the location of those things you want." 

"Perfect !" 

"What is he talking about." Zemo asked. 

"Emergency contingencies. And your other task ?" 

"I got it. Now we have eyes on SHIELD." 

"Great ! This is awesome !" 

"Just remember our promise Zemo." 

"Yes yes. You will have Aquaman." 

"Aquaman, what do you have against him ?" 

"He killed my father !" 

Zemo shook his head in understanding. Another victim of the heroes. 

"Sadly, like Spiderman, I have no idea who he is. But I do know what he is. Say, do you know Atlantis is real Zemo ?" 

"What ?" 

"Yeah, and, well this is just based on some rumors and we are just guessing. That maybe, just maybe, Tony Stark is one of them ?" 

Freddy was beyond exited. 

Billy kept his word, and now he is seeting with the local hero. Shazam. 

"So, Freddy what should we have for lunch today. You know I love sweet things, But as your friend, I will treat you from what you want from the cafeteria." 

Before he could answer, a new voice came in. 

"Actually. I would like to invite you both." 

Everyone gasped, as Superman entered the lunch room. 

"Billy ?" 

"I have no idea what is happening ?" 

Superman smiled and sat at their side. 

"So, what's up." 

Freddy fainted. 

"So....why is one of the greatest superheroes come to greet me ?" 

"Well. You caught my interest. Billy." 

Wait....how does he know !

"I got my ways. I also know you are actually, just a kid." 

Superman held his hand. 

"I'm Clark." 

Billy shook his hand exited. 

"So how do your powers work." 

"Well I just say my name.. You know my hero name." 

"Shazam." 

"Yes, and when I do that. I turn from kid to hero, and vice versa." 

"I see. So as long as you don't say your name, you won't be in physical danger." 

"No sir." 

"But mentally, you are still a kid. Even if you have the body of an adult." 

"I know sir but...." 

"That's why I think, you should be in a team." 

"A.....what ?" 

"Me, Batman, and Wonder Woman are starting a team. One to not only help protect the world, but to also stop the Avengers." 

"That's....That's awesome ! By the way, you are talking to a team IronMan guy." 

"To be honest, is there a team cap anymore ? The world practically hates them." 

"Man you should hear what happens in my house." 

"Do your parents know ?" 

"Yes sir. They, they deserved to know." 

"I agree. Never hide it from your folks kid. It doesn't end well." 

Superman patted his back. No, no Superman, Clark. 

"I did my research on you. 15 foster homes until you finally found the one that you liked, the one that you felt loved." 

"I almost lost them from my now stupidity. Sir." 

"Everyone can be stupid Billy. I wanted to kill the man I now love." 

"Wait, you and Batman !" 

"Yep." 

"Freddy's SuperBat fanfic is true !" 

"I......I have read some of those. And trust me, I regret it." 

"Yeah the internet is a dark place." 

"Well....so Billy, are you in ?" 

"Yes of course !" 

"Great. But we need to talk to your folks first." 

"Oh.....oh crap." 

Clark smiled at the kid. 

They almost have everyone. 

Only one is missing. 

"Why are we in Alaska in all places ?" Diana asked freezing. 

"The Aquaman has been seen in this lands lately." Bruce said. 

Unlike the others. He has no idea who he is. He'll have to ask when they are there.

"Why am I here and not Clark ? You two could cuddle in bed. In this cold." 

"Billy Batson is a fan of his, he is much better for him. Besides the jet can be heated up." 

"I hope this Aquaman is here." 

"I hope so too. He's the last member. Now let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait......Bruce and Diana are in Alaska....and so are....
> 
> Oh. 
> 
> Yep. 
> 
> This will not end well. 
> 
> Also, how should I distinguish Bruce Wayne, from Bruce Banner. I think when they are together I'll just call them Bruce W and Bruce B, but if you have any other ideas, please tell me.


	10. Unwelcomed Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Diana meet someone unexpected, and he is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading late. Got busy studying for finals. 
> 
> Yep, the time has come from Tony to meet the members of the league.
> 
> Spoiler alert, he's not happy. 
> 
> In case you are wondering if this series will lead to Thanos or Darkseid. It leads to Thanos. I must admit, I am more of a Thanos fan, so I chose to use him.
> 
> Darkseid existed in this universe, but certain someone made sure he is no longer around.
> 
> The latest poll is closed. Looks like Godzilla and co are officially on this universe. Hell yeah.

"The Aquaman. Very few has been known about him." Diana said.

"That makes sense, we know more of space than we know of the ocean." Bruce said.

"Yeah well you humans still don't even know Atlantis is real."

"Wait. What ?"

"Come on Bruce. You know of us, Asgard, Wakanda, how is Atlantis weird now ?"

"We are talking about people that breath underwater, of course there is something that makes it weird."

"Don't say that about him. Besides men worked with them long before."

"Really ?"

"Yes. Many years ago, a intergalactic warlord named Steppenwolf, came to Earth to search for the 3 Mother Boxes. The second most powerful items in the universe after the Infinity Stones. He wanted to give them to his master so that they could lay destruction and death threw the cosmos. That war lead to the Amazons, the Atlanteans, the Wakandians, and the tribes of men to team up against him. Along them came other warriors from the cosmos. Among them was Asgard, the Kree, the Nova Corps, and the Green Lanterns. It was the greatest team up the world has ever seen."

"But ?"

"It wasn't enough. Steppenwolf almost got the boxes. But the Atlantean King, had one final trick on his mind. He called for ancient super gigantic beasts, monsters. Unlike anything that has ever been seen. They are named, the Titans. They completely destroyed the invading army, and the King, destroyed the Mother Boxes, and killed Steppenwolf."

"Destroying unlimited power boxes. Good idea. But what about his boss, the one that sent him here ?"

"Legends called him Darkseid. The universe feared his name, and every day his return was feared. But then.....Darkseid came across a being that he couldn't match. A destroyer, that doesn't need an army to destroy planets. Darkseid tried to tame him for his return, but the Destroyer was too much for him."

"So, he's gone."

"Yes."

"But this Destroyer ?"

"I know nothing of it. It's name is so feared, people just get scared about talking of him."

"Except that, if he is one of this Titans, then the Atlanteans must know something."

"That could be, yet I can't be certain."

"Only one way to find out."

They entered the building. Full of locals.

"So how do you know he is here."

"They say he comes here when the fish are scarce, so that the locals don't starve."

Diana looked around, the villagers all looking at them strangely.

But then, a particular person caught her eye. A woman, noticeably taller than the others, her skin a bit more white, and....is her hair read. Not natural red but....

Could she be ?

Bruce talked to the chief, trying to find Aquaman.

"He comes every year to feed the village."

The chief spoke in his language to a man standing at his side. The man's face is covered with a beanie and a scarf. Yet Bruce senses something familiar on him.

"He doesn't come to feed us." He said. "He brings the fish closer, and keeps predators away for a while so we can eat."

"Right. Well I will like to talk to him."

"He's not here." The man said quickly.

"Sir." Alfred said threw the coms. "There is something weird about that man. The scanners can't get a read on him, as if something is protecting him. The same goes to a woman among the crowd."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said. He has to find who this man is.

"And why is he not here ?"

"Busy."

"Right so busy he can't help this people. They'll starve !"

"Well maybe you should mind you own business. There is more into play."

"How do you know that ?"

"Like I said, none of your business."

"Yeah, maybe because Aquaman is a cow.,,,"

The man grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and lift him up.

"Bruce !" Diana said. But the woman that was also hidden restrained her. How in the world is she keeping an Amazonian at bay.

This two aren't humans. That's a fact now.

"That answers my questions. Who are you ?"

"Oh Bruce." The man said. "I thought my voice would give me away."

The man took his scarf and bennie away. Shocking Bruce.

"Tony ?"

Tony sighted. This is not how he wanted things to go.

He signaled Mera to keep the woman at bay. He has no idea who she is, but he won't take risks.

She nodded and used the ocean to chain the woman up. It's no brainer that she is not human. 

"So, who is your new friend ?"

"She's Diana, she's fine.....Tell her to let her go." 

"Sorry Bruce. Don't feel like trusting a lot this days." 

"Then what about her ?" 

"Mera ? I trust her as much as I trust Rhodey. Maybe a bit more. At least she wouldn't stand still while an asgardian choked me. Even though he and Bruce later apologized, as did Thor, but you get the point." 

Of course after spending 6 months with her. Trust grew. Sure he had Vulko and his Aunt. But 80% of his time was with Mera. 

There was no question that they had a bond. One he only felt he had with Rhodey. Except with Mera, well she's a beauty. 

But after all the things that happened with Pepper. Should he push it, should he try once again to find love. He has no idea, and for now, he has other things to worry about. Like finding his cousin. 

"You trust her that much ?" 

"She's been with me 6 months. And never once snapped when my emotions got the better of me, which is more than you can say." 

Bruce looked down, remembering their last meeting. It did not end well. 

"I'm sorry Tony. I....I should have never said those things." 

"Well many people have said that to me. But do they mean it, do you ?" 

"Tony..." 

"You know, 6 months ago I would have believed you. But the Tony that believes everything and everyone just for the sake of friendship, died in Siberia. I will always forgive my honey bear, because he is basically my brother. My Brucie Bear, I will always welcome, because we are science bros, and, besides some missteps, he has been a great friend to me. Vision is basically my son, and add my new friend over here. That's the people I am willing to trust. Oh and Happy. Can't forget about Happy." 

He is not adding Peter to the least, for his safety. But he surely is in that one. Also there is no point to tell Bruce about his family in Atlantis, or that Sharon Carter is his cousin. The list of 10 people will always be protected. This 10 people Tony loves the most. 

"And your ex girlfriend ?" 

"No. She is no longer on the list." 

It's not like Pepper is not his friend anymore. They are. At least he thinks, he has no idea he hasn't seen her in 6 months. But she's no longer in that list he holds dear. More like a bit more in the bottom where Thor is. He considers them friends, but he doesn't trust them fully. That's where Bruce probably is. 

"So......you're the Aquaman ?" 

"Aquaman ?...Is that really the name he used ?" He asked Mera.

"He said he grew to like it." 

"Man, we need to talk to him about that." 

He turned to Bruce. 

"No I am not Aquaman. That is a stupid name, and I will never use it. Is almost as stupid as Batman." 

"Of course you know." 

"Yeah, and I also know your boyfriend is Superman, and she, is Wonder Woman. They didn't call me genius for nothing." 

"Look Tony. I know you are angry but." 

"Oh we are way past the angry point my friend. I'm indifferent." 

"Tony. Your ex team is running wild, people are getting hurt, we need to help them." 

"So what ? you are putting together a team ? Not interested in being a team again." 

"You are just gonna let them run amok !" 

"Your boyfriend is fucking Superman. She's Wonder Woman. Find Vision and you have more than enough to stop them." 

"Maybe, but they are not the ones the world needs. They need Iron Man." 

"Well......Too bad. Iron Man died in Siberia." 

There is no point to make this go any longer. He signaled Mera to let Diana go. 

"Oh,by the way Ms. Prince. Big fan, now you do have a badass name." 

He and Mera took of the coats and got ready to be in the water again. 

"So all this time, you were never human." Bruce said. "You hid it well." 

"Well there is a lot you know about me. Oh and you better don't tell anyone." 

"I won't. I know this...is important. But Tony, we really do need you." 

"And all I need, is to get the hell away." 

He and Mera jumped in the ocean before any other world could be spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you are all going to tell me, Mera can't take Diana down.
> 
> Well, in the comics, Mera took down the entire justice league. If she's near water, she's practically unstoppable.
> 
> Bitter Tony is fun. He is going to remain like this for a while. He has priorities and he is not stopping them. 
> 
> And well, he is technically right, Bruce already has enough people to beat the Rogues. Then again, they are not the villains so.....


	11. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Mera get more clues on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your requests, no hiatus, here is the next chapter. Ironically involving the character we were talking about.

This had not gone as planned.

They did have some information, and Arthur is not in the Dark Sea after all, which is good, cause he doesn't want to die. 

Running into Bruce and his friend, not part of the plan. 

They haven't spoken since 2012, shortly before the invasion. Bruce started yelling that everything in the expo was his fault. Sure, he understands his anger, Wayne empleyoess died in that chaos. But he didn't call Vanko, or Hammer to do his idiocies. Neither to say, their relationship remained strictly professional. Tony found a new Brucie two months later, and he came with the Hulk bonus. Pepper was the one that dealt with Wayne anyway.

He has known Bruce is Batman since Robin's death at the hands of the Joker. That yell of pain is something he knows very well. He did made it his mission to find heroes' secret identities before SHIELD and protect them, with Coulson's help. 

He has known Phil is alive for a while. Despite his hatred for SHIELD, Phil Coulson is still someone he considers a friend, and a good man. Who really changed a lot thanks to a young woman he rescued, and is now working with SWORD. Something Tony is funding in secret. 

That's how they knew who all this hidden heroes are. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman.....Spiderman. He knows them all. 

"You are distracted." Mera said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Didn't expect to run into them here." 

"That woman, she's Amazonian. They have stayed hidden for years, why is she here ?" 

"Wonder Woman, or Diana Prince, came to the land of men during the first world war. Helped defeat the Germans. Then she only showed up sometimes to rescue people and that's it." 

"Weird, the Amazonians swore to never leave their island. This one is different. What about the man, the one you knew ?" 

"Bruce. He is a old....collegue. We didn't part on good terms. He is also a hero, Batman." 

"Bat....what a dump name." 

"Yep. Have no idea what he was thinking." 

"Although, is Iron Man really better ?" 

"I didn't come up with it, the press did, and it stuck." 

"Then what would you have called it ?" 

"I....never thought about it." 

He knows what she's doing now. Getting his mind off the latest issue, and for that he is grateful.

"So he is not there." Tony finished telling. 

Vulko looked down. "Then we are back again in step one." 

"Maybe not. We did get a clue." Mera said. "He was there, but he did came back." 

"The villagers said he came after his journey there too help them like he always does. He did give them enough fish for the whole winter, instead of coming for regular visits as he does. One of the villagers asked him where he is going, and he said he has to go search for....the hidden island ?" 

"Do you have any idea what that is ?" 

"A legend of our people. Where they say King Atlan's greatest weapons are." 

"Even more than the trident ? What is it ?" Mera asked. 

"Not what. Who. It's the resting place, of the Titans. The acient super species that helped us in multiple wars." 

"But he already has the Karathen. Why does he need others ?" 

"Because the Karathen is strong, but she depends on water. She can't go out of the ocean. And she is nothing compared to what the others can do." 

"So.....do you know where it is ?" 

"I am afraid not. But maybe.....he knows." 

"Welcome." The man said. 

"I'll admit, I didn't think I'll see you so soon. Cousin." 

Orm turned around in his cell. 

Tony has only spoken to him twice. Both times trying for him to accept help so that he is not executed. He has no lost love for him, but that would kill his aunt. He can't have that.

"What do you want." Straight to the point as always. 

"I need information. The Hidden Island." 

"Why do you want to go there ?" 

"Because it's where your brother probably is." 

Orm looked at him and then.......started laughing. 

"Of course he went there. It makes so much sense." 

"What the hell are you talking about ?" 

"Didn't that traitor Vulko tell you. Of course he didn't. Time for a history lesson. Long ago, when neither Arthur or I had been born, Mera was nothing more than a newborn, something happened. A baby, born to a royal Atlantean was born sick. They say it could have been because he was born far from the sea, I don't know. The mother took the baby to the best healers in Atlantis. But they were unable to do anything. But then, the babies' mother took a risk, she took her baby to the Hidden Island. Where the Queen herself bonded with the baby, and healed him. Creating a bond stronger than anything ever seen. That boy....it's you. That woman is your mother. My pathetic aunt Maria, that didn't finish her..." 

Tony didn't allow him to finish, he punched him in the face, and kicked him. 

"Do not speak of my mother like that. Ever." 

Orm laughed a bit. 

"Man, you are even more atlantean than Arthur, he would never have done that. Then again, what can I expect of the son of Mothra." 

"Shut up Orm. Tell me what I want to know." 

"I have no idea where that freaking island is. I wouldn't face those things even if my life depended on it." 

Tony sighted. He went here for nothing.

But as he swam away.....

"Wait. There might be some information. In your Mother's journal." 

"My Mom's what ?" 

"Our mothers had private journals each. Only for their children to see. Arthur and I have seen our mothers' journal, now you should go and see your's." 

"So Maria had a secret journal." Mera said. Flipping threw the papers. "Should have imagined it." 

"Did she really do all of that ?" Tony asked "My Mom ?" 

"I only know she took extreme measures. Never imagined she would have gone to them." 

"Orm called me......the son of Mothra ?" 

"If your mother did take you to her to be healed. She could have made a bound with you. I know very little of the Titans. But.....if what Orm says it's true, the maybe you will." 

Before Tony could ask more, Mera interrupted. 

"Found something." 

She showed them the book. 

"She didn't write where it is, but she did write how to find it. We need to go to this group of islands, and find the only king among the status." 

Tony looked at the drawing. 

"I know where that is. Sicily." 

"Another surface town." 

"One of the nicest I have ever seen. Good choice Mom." 

"There is no time to delay. Go and find the Hidden Island." Vulko said. 

They have no idea in what state Arthur could be, and if he is with those giants, who knows what could have happened. 

They have to hurry. 

"Come on, I know how to get there." He said to Mera, who swam after him. 

Vulko watched them go. 

"I do wonder.......when will they realize they are attracted to each other." 

It seems crazy romances come with the Atlantean royals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, why do I write this two as clueless in love, all the time I write them together ! 
> 
> So explanation time. Unlike Atlanna, nobody searched for Maria, she was in a assignment when she met Howard and had Tony. That's why she was able to return to Atlantis. 
> 
> In case you didn't see this last time. Next week, apart from the usual chapter of this, each day you will get a special one shot. However, the one on monday is the only one created by me. The other 4 are created by you.   
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeszAq2dnAqvaYQWE8AsMbEEs4v9jOM1LJ7LPY9MV0OQQQCkA/viewform
> 
> Awnser the following questions, and maybe, you get your one shot written. 
> 
> But I must clear something up. If you want a one shot in my universes, then you must have the ships already established in there. For example, someone requested a Tony/Carol story set in the "One True SHIELD" series. That can't happen. In that universe, Tony is with Daisy. If you want your story in that universe, he has to be shipped with Daisy. Otherwise it's not eligible. 
> 
> I have already read 10 crazy ideas, and choosing just 4, that is going to be hard. Your ideas are crazy. Specially since most of them have Steve having a one sided crush in Tony, which I love.


	12. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that they were almost successful, the members of the League are all meeting up for the first time. 
> 
> Let's see what happens when all of this personalities clash.

"Everything is set, Master Wayne."

"Thanks Alfred." 

"I have to say. I never expected young Anthony to be an atlantean, or for Atlantis to even exist." 

"In the world we live right now, it should not surprise us." 

"You are correct. Yet from the audio, it seems he is, bitter. He has finally broken from the past, and is not letting himself been manipulated." 

"It's part my fault. I had years to apologize, I didn't." 

"Years ago we didn't have Clark or Diana with us. Years ago we just lost.....You weren't in the best mindset." 

"It's no excuse." 

"Well. We don't have anyway to track him underwater. The ocean is a big place. All we can do, is hope he appears soon. For now, let's focus on what we can do." 

Bruce nodded and sat at the end of the table. 

Clark came at his side, and held his hand. Diana sitting in the other end of the table. 

Barry also came into the dining room. He was staying with them for some time. Bruce can lie but he can't deny, he enjoys the kid being around. He and Clark already became friends and love racing. 

Alfred walked to the doors, and opened it. 

Phil Coulson came in first, with Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, and Carol Danvers on his side. While only the last two are joining the team, the first two are here to represent SWORD. 

The next to come in was Stephen Strange. Bruce winced a bit. He has such a similar expression to Tony's. If he didn't know Tony is straight, and that Strange is getting married, he would think they would make a fine pair. Well, knowing Tony he would call them, the Facial Hair Bros. He always did that. They were the Rich Bros. 

He really messed up. 

The Doctor then used his magic to open a portal. King T’Challa and the Vision came out of it. While, like Tony, the Vision has been missing for 6 months, Bruce always knew where he was. Hiding in Wakanda is smart. Rogers won't dare to go in there, and risk Barnes' safety. He also knows Colonel Rhodes is there, still in a coma. 

Barnes. Like Lang, is not like the other Rouges. But Bruce has never been sure how he stands. Will he still follow Rogers, or will he turn himself in. The Wakandians believe in Barnes, but is he tricking them ?

Only time will tell. 

Alfred closed the doors from the door, and then opened the doors that lead to the hangar.

Thor, Bruce Banner, and the woman known as Valkyrie, came in. 

He didn't miss the look that Diana gave the Asgardian King. Is she falling for someone after all this years ? 

He knows Diana still grieves Steve Trevor, but she can't spend all this time alone. Maybe getting herself a man that will live as long as she will, would help her feel better. He knows that a healthy relationship can help you in a lot of thing. 

He also looked at Dr. Banner. He admired the man for living with the Hulk, and his world famous research. Yet all of his mind could think, is that they share the same name, and this will get confusing. 

Scott Lang (who still needs to be formally recruited) and Billy Batson can't join them today. This is it. 

"Alright everyone. Grab what you want from the food, and let's begin." 

The meeting started with the introductions, when Barry had to ask. 

"Wait, where is Spiderman ?" 

Bruce, Clark, and Diana looked at him. So did Phil and Vision. 

"I mean, we are recruiting everyone available, so why not him." 

"Spiderman.......He didn't meet the criteria for what we were looking for." Bruce finally said. 

Some people expressed their shock at that.

"But why, he's awesome !" Barry said. "And he did fight Captain America already." 

"That may be Mr. Allen." Vision said. "But, the person behind the mask, is not in a state that is fit for the field." 

Bruce has no idea who Spiderman is, but Vision does know. And he recommended to not involve him for now.

Tony's former guard, Happy Hogan, is keeping track and care of Spiderman. (its seems he fell for his guardian as well.) and is updating Vision and Pepper Potts when the kid could be considered. 

He is also in grave danger, Romanoff is probably searching for him. While Vision knows Tony never told her who he is, she did see how loyal he was towards Tony, and since The Avengers and SHIELD are searching for him, they will do anything to find him. 

It's better for Spiderman to lay low for a while. 

"It's temporal Barry. We all saw how Spiderman defeated Mysterio and Electro, but he is not in the right set of mind to act." 

"Oh." He said. Ending that discussion. It seems Barry really has a big crush in Spiderman. 

"So into our next step of business." Diana spoke. "SHIELD and the Rogues." 

Phil cleared his throat. 

"I think many of you, we have a spy in SHIELD, who is informing us everything about them and the Avengers. The spy is Sharon Carter." 

"Tony's cousin." Bruce B said. 

"Correct. Rogers believes that she is in his side, as he has no idea of the Stark-Carter conection and that they are cousins. She uses that to get information straight out of him. In SHIELD, she is going by Agent Parvati Russel. In our last call, she confirmed that they all know of the team's formation, and like we suspected, they are trying to stop it." 

"How are they planning to do that ?" 

"Their plan is to get to the recruits first. Then give them the classic SHIELD two choices, join them or die. Which is why I have Agent Mackenzie cordinating the evacuation of the Lang, Batson, and the other families involved." 

"We have sent them fake leads of the members that will lead them to false places." Daisy said. "And, thanks to Sharon's contacts, the Rogues are getting constantly distracted." 

Bruce sighted. He is not fond of the people Sharon is working with, but he gets that is a necessary evil for what they are doing. 

"Won't the others in SHIELD find out of her and her false leads soon ?" 

"No Dr. Banner. Because more than half of SHIELD, is not really loyal. See, while Sharon is really the only one truly under cover. The others are not hiding from us, and make sure that their "superiors" believe all the leads." 

"The true is, almost no former SHIELD agent would go back, if it meant working with Rogers and Romanoff. They are there for one reason, to get their revenge for the info dump." 

"The only ones that are loyal, are the high ranking agents that lost nothing." Daisy ended. 

Bruce nodded, pleased with the explanation. 

"She did say something surprising however. While most of the rouges are down for all of this, believing they are doing the right thing. One of them, is having second thoughts. The Falcon, Sam Wilson. He has disagreed for a long time on how they handle the things. Sharon thinks there is a chance, he will turn against them and leave." 

"For now we don't have to bother about the Rogues. Now we need to discuss how to operate as a team." Clark said. 

"Alfred is talking to his contacts in the UN, alongside Ms. Potts, so they can create a new agreement like the accords. We know the only reason they lost support, was that Dr. Stark disappeared and could stop SHIELD from overturning them using fear." 

"Man, this people are nuts." Valkyrie said. 

"You are just hearing half of it." Bruce whispered. 

"Actually. I think I have more information that will make everyone here more sick." T'Challa added. "We found out the reason why Colonel Rhodes is not waking up from his coma. And is not for medical reasons." 

Everyone looked curiously at them. 

"It's Wanda." Vision said. "She's the reason he is not waking up." 

That made everyone sit in shock and rage. Specially Thor and Bruce. They know what the witch can do, but to hold someone in a coma, that has no excuse. 

"Princess Shuri called my fiancee, Christine, when they learned about the situation." Stephen said. "I am currently examining Colonel Rhodes with my fellow Sorcerer Wong, to find the best way to wake him up." 

"We have the information stored in Wakanda so we can submitted when the time is right." T'Challa said. 

"Why not now ?" Carol asked. 

"Because, as of now, she can get away with it. She can say it's an accident and they are bound to, while not believe her, they will panic because she is one of the only "heroes" left. That's why the team must be formed first." 

"That and the public is currently terrified to go against them. Something we need to change, change the fear to anger. So they can all take a stand against them. So they can finally fall from the rope they are hanging." 

They started to talk strategy, team status. Despite being the one that formed it, Bruce decided that Clark is much more suited for the leadership role than him. He will work along side Rhodes when he wakes up, and if he wants of course. People forget that James Rhodes is an Air force Colonel that outranks a Captain, and has the experience. 

"Do you really think we can beat the Avengers?" 

"The Avengers think they are a team. but they are just some people blindly following a man and their own sw¡elfish interests. They have never met a real team, not one that is truly united." 

Meanwhile in Lex Corp. 

"Looks good, mix that and that, and we will have the perfect creation !" 

"Hey Luthor." David said. 

Lex sighted, he didn't want to be distracted from his smoothie. 

"What is it ?" 

"I found some information, about Atlantis." 

"Oooh, what did you find out ?" 

"Remember that we thought that the only two Atlanteans hiding were Stark and Aquaman." 

"Yes, I remember that." 

"Well, it appears there is one more. I found this on the Oscorp files we managed to get." 

Oscorp Tech joined the Life Foundation in the high companies that fell from grace due to their shady activities being found. As far as he knows, Norman Oscorp took his life in an attempt to safe his company, while he son when on a crime spread, and got his head eaten off by Venom. Lex quickly got his hands on the tech. 

"Let's have a lookie." 

Lex looked at the files and imagined. 

"Well would you look at this." 

The files said it clearly. 

Baby boy found with only half human DNA, and the other unknown. David being familiar to them, managed to identify it's Atlantean gene. 

"Now the question is. Who is, and where is, Peter Benjamin Parker ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* PETER IS AN ATLANTEAN ! 
> 
> Well, now they must start training as a team. 
> 
> Can you guess who is Sharon working with to distract the rouges ?
> 
> For now, I think we are going to follow a pattern. A League chapter, then a Rouges chapter, then a Tony/Mera. Around chapter 18, we will spend sometime only with this two. 
> 
> But, the Rouges are the focus of the next chapter. Oh, and Bruce's (Banner) and Thor's revenge. Yeah that's coming up next. Anyone exited ? 
> 
> You guys have sent such great prompts. That I have decided to extend the winning number from 4, to 6. I am seriously impressed. The link for the survey is in the last chapter if you are interested. Survey closes on Sunday night.


	13. Steps Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team decide to take drastic measures, when they are "betrayed" by people they trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, back to the delusional ones. And they are crazy as ever. 
> 
> Well, except for Sam......

Steve is tired and frustrated. 

Their search for the enhanced was a total failure. This people are either hiding, or none existent. 

The people in the info department really need to make a better job. But.....it's the only one they have. 

He knows Tony hired many of the former SHIELD agents after the agency fell, and at the time, he did support the billionaire in that choice, he can't help be a disappointed now. Not at Tony, but at the agents. Fury and Hill went to recruit them, but they declined the invitation, wanting to remain working for S.I. Steve now knows what they truly are, cowards that are afraid of stepping up and doing the right thing. 

The people they have, are the only ones that accepted to return, they have no choice but to stick with them. 

"Steve." Natasha called. "We are back at base." 

Steve sighted and got up. Lucky for them, the compound is free from the press and protesters today. 

They have been ever since Superman stated that he and his friends would start a team of their own. 

Steve failed at first to understand why Natasha, Fury, and Hill saw this as a problem. They were just a couple of newbies wanting to be heroes, nothing to worry about. But then it happened. When they made that announcement, the public went wild with excitement. Steve and his team lost the little support they had gotten from the Government, as they favored helping Superman and his friends. The Public stopped talking about them all together, and all they did was talk and support the new funding team. As Natasha (and Tony, he said it too) any press is good press. The worst thing, is to be forgotten. And that's what's happening. Steve and his team are being forgotten for those people. 

Steve didn't understand, why where this people gaining the attention and support that Steve and his team were supposed to get. They are the Avengers, Earth's heroes ! Yet this people are getting everything. Even S.I support, why is Pepper doing that ? They aren't Tony's friends, Steve is ! 

Steve will get to the bottom of this. He swears he will. There is something fishy going here. 

Their plan was to get to the recruits first, and try to get them in their side. At first Steve wanted to leave the team soley with the people he trusted. But he knows that he has to expand and open up. The problem is that they can't find the people, they are finding no one ! 

Are they hiding from them ? From the real heroes. Steve simply can't understand. 

"Anything ?" Hill asked at the hangar. 

"Nothing." Natasha awnsered. "They weren't there." 

"Dam it." 

"I am telling you." Clint said. "We have a rat, we are kept being sent to fake locations lately, except for the encounter with Quinn and Ivy, all of our missions lead to nowhere. Maybe they are secretly working for Stark." 

"Hard to work for a man that hasn't been seen for 6 months." Sam said. 

"How do you know that he is missing. He could be in a lab, secretly making out lives more difficult. Maybe he is the true master mind in this new team." 

Steve thought that made sense. Leave it to Tony to be unable to accept defeat. 

Yet, Steve will still forgive him. Because he and Tony are family, and maybe they are meant to be something more....

"HILL, GET YOUR ASSES HERE, NOW !" Fury yelled threw the coms. 

"Oh man, what now." Sam winced. 

When Steve and his team reached the meeting room. Fury greeted them with the TV, and in it where two familiar faces. 

"It's Thor and Bruce !" Clint said exited. 

Steve saw Natasha's look shine at Bruce. It's clear she hasn't let go of her flame for him. 

"This is good. They are bound to be on our side." Steve said convinced. The accords had Ross' hands on them, and even if the man is in prison now, there is no way Bruce will agree with them. 

Thor got in the stage, and started speaking. 

"Good evening everyone. It is I, Thor ! Former Avenger, and now the King of Asgard !" 

"King ? something happened to Odin." Fury said. Probably thinking how to use this for his advantage. 

"Excuse me, you said King, not Prince ?" A reporter ask. One that scared Hill. 

"Oh no. Everhart." 

"She's just a reporter." Wanda said. 

"Yeah, and that's what makes her so dangerous. She is an award winning reporter, people listen to her." 

"So ? Even better. She will hear and tell how Thor and Bruce slander Stark." Clint said. 

"Except." Natasha stated. "She is extremely pro Stark. Despite what everyone believes. She and Tony are great friends, and she is a big supporter of IronMan. She helped him get off the people that still believed he created Ultron, even when Thor and Vision publicly defended him. If she is there.....it means Tony is not about to be slandered." 

Everyone froze at that. 

No, it can't be, Thor and Bruce have to side with them, right ? 

"Yes. My father passed away a month ago. I am now the King of Asgard. Which is currently rebuilding in Earth, as the original was destroyed." 

Everyone in the group started in shock as Thor explained his most recent adventure. How he met the evil sister he had no idea he had, how he founded Bruce stranded in another planet, and how they, along side their new friend Valkyrie, saved the people of Asgard and came to Earth.

Steve got ready, now it's the time that they will call for them, for their heroes. 

"Doctor Banner." Christine asked. "You already explained how you ended up in that planet, and why you were unable to return. The question is, why did you leave Sokovia." 

"Two reasons. Wanda Maximoff, and Natasha Romanoff." 

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. 

"No. Bruce." Steve said. Bruce can't be choosing the other side. 

"You see. Maximoff intentionally made me Hulk out in johannesburg, which lead to the tragedy. One Iron Man was able to prevent from getting bigger thanks to our work in the Hulkbuster. Anyway, I didn't want to be with Maximoff, and then Steve Rogers decided to bring her into the team, I was shaken. And then, Romanoff decided to make me transform without consent. As you can imagine, I wasn't happy and needed time to calm down. Too bad it lead to where it did." 

Steve looked at Wanda and Natasha. One was growling, the other is shaking. Steve understands, Bruce has no right to say what he did. Wanda was a victim of Hydra and Ultron manipulated her. And Natasha did the right thing. 

"So.....I am getting that you two are aware of what happened while you were gone." 

"Aye." Thor said. "And I am angry and disappointed, at the Captain and those who followed them, their actions are dishonorable and my regret is not being here to support the Man of Iron and help prevent casualties." 

"WHAT !" Everyone yelled. No, this can't be happening, Thor and Bruce are siding with Tony ! 

"I want to clear somethings first. A friend I made when we returned. She helped me settle my people. I believe you all know her as Wonder Woman." 

"Shit." Fury mumbled. "They got to them first." 

"She showed me very disturbing things. I was made aware that Rogers made a conference where he announced Maximoff, and said that i agreed with her recruitment. This, is a lie, and I have more proof than just my word. I never agreed to her inclusion, I in fact, disagreed with it, and supported my friend Tony's statement that she must face consequences for her crimes." 

Wanda shook at that, Clint immediately calmed her down. 

"Steve !" Natasha whispered. "You said he agreed ! He cleary didn't !" 

"I.....I didn't want to punish Wanda anymore." 

"You could have at least not lied about Thor siding with you, not only does it make things worst, we totally lost him. Asgardians take great offense to the loss of trust, and you threw Thor's trust away."

"So Steve Rogers, once again, lied to the world." Christine finished. 

"Correct. I once believed that Steve Rogers was a good man, a hero. I have been proven wrong, he is a selfish man, that should have never gotten the power he did." 

No, Thor is wrong, Steve is a hero ! 

"You said you met Wonder Woman. Are you aware of what she and her friends are doing ?" 

"Aye. My friends and I were invited to this new team, and we have accepted !" 

WHAT ! Thor and Bruce.....are leaving the Avengers for the new ones. They are leaving their friends ! 

Steve doesn't understand. Why is everyone turning against them, they did the right thing ! 

Shit. Simply shit.

Sam screwed up. He made a enormous mistake. 

Steve, he is not the man that he believed that he was.

He once thought Steve was an honest man that did no wrong, that believe is long gone. 

Steve is an extremely flawed man, a selfish one, that lies, and feels no regret.

He doesn't care about the best for the people, he only cares to have what he wants. 

Oh god, Sam should have never let his hero worship get the best of him. 

He zoned out of the room. They just finished watching the conference, basically Thor and Bruce declaring themselves team Iron Man. 

Sam understands that Steve, Natasha, and Clint might feel a bit betrayed, they were their friends. Sam barely spoke to both man in their time here. 

Yet, he honestly can't blame them. Steve lied, abused Thor's trust. Wanda and Natasha made Bruce Hulk out without his consent, and Sam imagines what that means to him. Sam really can't blame them for their anger. 

It's actually no surprise Bruce defends Tony. Everyone knew they are really close friends, and Thor did defend him when Ultron happened, Sam didn't know they were as close. The strongest (former) Avengers are now against them.

He can see the gears turning in everyone's head, on how to spin this, or in Clint and Wanda's case, revenge. What do they think they are going to do against Thor and the Hulk anyway ? 

Sam howerver, is thinking how to get out of this, and realizing that he can't. 

Is not like he can't just go and get out the door and never look back. But, he won't be safe, this people are willing to do anything to get their way. They won't hesitate to target him, or even worst, his family. 

Sam made his bed, and if he has to lay in it, he will to protect his mother and sisters. They don't deserve this. 

Sam looked at Steve, who is arguing with Fury and Hill about resuming the search for Tony. 

He has noticed that Steve has this, weird obsession with Tony. About how he has to find him. At first he thought it was friendship, or just wanting to force the man to get things back at his way. But now......Steve does know Tony is straight ? Because this doesn't look like just friendship. Will Steve really force a man to change his sexuality to suit his needs. 

A little voice in his head told him that yes, Steve would do that. 

"Ehem." A new voice said. Everyone looked at him. 

"Agent Manta." Hill said. 

David Manta. A man that hadn't joined SHIELD at the beginning, yet came when the Civil Ward ended. The man just said that they were doing a good thing and he wanted to join them. Yet there is something about him that Sam can't trust. 

"Excuse me, but I got a lead on Stark." 

Everyone looked surprised and hopeful. 

"Really, where !" Steve said. 

He showed them a picture of a teen. 

"Peter Parker. He interend for Stark himself, and they were close. With Rhodes and Vision also gone, and Potts under protection, he is our best clue." 

"Where is he ?" 

"Sicily. In a class trip." 

"Alright." Steve said. "Let's go to Sicily !" 

Fury sighted. It is clear he still wants to stop this new team from forming. But he had to agree with Steve. 

"Alright. Get in the Quinjet and go, Manta, go with them, and don't let them create another mess." 

"Yes sir." 

"Come on guys." Steve said. "Once we talk to Peter, we are bound to find Tony and finally fix everything !" Steve said. 

Everyone followed Steve to the quinjet. 

Sam really has a bad feeling. Somehow, this will blow up in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT A DAM SECOND. The Rouges, are heading to Sicily with David. The same place certain duo is also going. 
> 
> ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN ! 
> 
> Well. Not next chapter, I am saving this special chapter for my birthday on Monday. Tomorrow just some Tony and Mera.


	14. Sicily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Mera reach Sicily while Peter tries to enjoy his class trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is here ! We see what he has been going threw, and then we go back to the main pairing of the story. 
> 
> Enjoy this calm before, well I want to say storm, but it's actually a one sided beating. So let's call it the calm before the fun.

Peter still didn't know if he did the right thing coming here. 

He wasn't feeling the same after the Civil War. After Mr. Stark went missing.....

It was hard, to be one of the last to see him, and know nothing. 

Happy told him the news before the media got them. Peter felt devastated, he should have done more to stop Captain America in the airport. 

The fact that the man is still walking free, leading his team, without consequences, makes his blood boil. Yet Peter can't do anything. 

He hasn't really been Spiderman since the airport. 

Happy did make one thing clear, they had to tell Aunt May. 

"She is your family kid, she deserves to know. Trust me, Tony learned is better to tell your loved ones." 

Deciding to follow Mr. Stark's advice, he told her. 

She wasn't happy at first, but she took it calmly. He got grounded for 1 month, before she accepted his choice. 

"Your Uncle would have been proud Peter, very proud." 

Yet even with his Aunt's approval, he couldn't bring himself to act. 

First, there is the fear that Captain America and his followers would hunt him down, or SHIELD would. Its known they are looking for more enhanced, specially since Superman announced his new team. So far, it has lead them nowhere except for a, pretty hilarious and humiliating, encounter with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Those idiots have had no luck, but they aren't gonna give up. If they saw Peter and tried to get him, he doesn't think he can do as well as two woman that have fought Batman for years. 

The second reason is shame. Shame that he could not save Mr. Stark. People saw the airport battle, they saw him there. While no one knows who he is, they can still associate him with him going missing. 

It's for the best.

So when the class trip came up, May and Happy (they have to be together now, right ?) told him to go and enjoy himself. 

And the only luck with that is on the plane, where he and Ned played games and ate food all flight. 

Other wise, he hasn't been able to enjoy the trip. Specially now, it is wildly known the Mr.Stark loves Sicily. Everywhere he goes he sees his face.

He can't do this. 

"Peter come on !" Ned called as he left the room. "They are waiting on us, and Flash, so we might have a bit of time, but still, come on !" 

Yet, he has no choice. 

"Coming !" 

He ran towards Ned and closed their room's door.

"You got the key ?" 

"Yeah, here it is, there is no way I am trusting you with it again." 

"You gotta admit, sneaking into the room was fun." 

"I did the sneaking, you cried in the lobby because the new Five Nights at Freddy's game got delayed." 

"Such a tragedy. Anyway, let's go." 

Yep, let's go to a place that will remind Peter of how he failed his hero, what a fun time ! 

"I'm sorry Tony." He whispered, before joining Ned in the trip.

What Peter has no idea, is that in another hotel, his hero is very much alive. 

"I haven't used this surface clothes ever since the Sahara." Mera said in their room. 

"I was just gonna ask if you got them in a dessert." Tony called from his room. He still has Stark money, so he did rent the biggest room in the place. 

Even if a part of him wanted to sleep in the same bed as her (and he has no idea she felt the same) it was better to not make things awkward. 

They arrived yesterday at night. Just enough to get some food from the hotel, teach certain red hair that roses are not food again, and then hit the bed. 

He came here a lot of times, with his mother, Jarvis, Rhodey, and even once with Pepper. 

But he hasn't been back ever since he joined the dam Avengers under Rogers' command. He really didn't realize how much that man and SHIELD got control of his life. 

"Yeah well it's not like they have the best stores in the dessert." 

"Point taken. Well, ready to go." 

"Yes, you said you knew where we have to go, right ?" 

"Yep. But first we must travel threw the city, and I can complete an other objective." 

"Which one ?" 

"Showing you a place in the surface that is truly beautiful. Oh and lunch, I love the food here, there is no way I am missing it." 

Her experiences in the surface, while nothing bad, haven't been the best. 

Nothing has impressed her so far, all she has seen is a desert and a village in the north. Nothing that compares to the under water world. 

Until now. 

This place, is beautiful. 

And it's a beauty that is different than the one in Atlantis. One they probably can't ever get there. 

Atlantis is big in scale, this place is small, and it's the wonder that it has. 

Everyone here seems united, like they are all one. While in Atlantis, there is still a divide between the kingdoms, species, and class. Arthur has managed to fix a bit of that, but no where near the scale of this. 

"Yo Ariel, food is getting cold." 

"Did you just call me Ariel ?" 

"Yeah, like a mermaid in a movie. She has the same red hair as you, and lives in the sea." 

"But, mermaids aren't real. At least not in that way." 

"It's a......you know what, forget it. Just eat the dam pasta." 

When she got the food on her mouth, yet another impressive thing. 

"I guess we can finally let the roses go." 

"Shut up." 

After eating, they started walking towards the place they had to go. They are still in a mission. 

Yet once again she got distracted in the beauty of the city. 

"Seems you like the surface after all." 

"Well, it would be wrong to judge a place I didn't know." 

He smiled and nodded to her to continue. 

And seeing that smile, dam it. She did it, she fell for him.

It's not like it's impossible. He's royal, she's royal. Sure he is a half bread but Atlantis doesn't care about that no more. Her father is fond of both Arthur and Tony, and he did kinda suspect this could happen. 

So the only thing that is stopping her, is that she has literally, never been involved with someone before. Never even have a crush. That's what happens when you grew up lonely. 

Orm and her were childhood friends, but they barely saw each other, and soon they became too different. He wanted war and blood, she just wanted to protect her home, and peace. It ultimately drove them apart. All she had was her Father and the people he got to help him raise her, her mother died when she was very little. 

"Hey Mera, we are almost there, come on !" 

"Coming !" She said. Still wondering, should she give it a go ? 

"We are almost there Cap." Romanoff called. 

"Got it, everyone get ready." 

David snorted. This man believes he is going in a war zone, really ? 

Captain America being such a naive idiot. He would say that it¡s a surprise, but then again, Hail Hydra. 

Still, this is perfect.

Yes they are here for the Parker boy, but he will let the rouges deal with that. He has another target. 

They have no idea, that the one that they are searching for, is here. Here along side a Atlantean Princess. He should thank that Idiot Orm he can still track her. Though he knows they will figure it out if he fails, this is his one shot. 

While he has no beef towards those two, they know where Aquaman is. He didn't just kill his father, he killed his crew as well. Well, David is just returning the favor. And if he takes away one of Hydra's biggest enemies, it's really a bonus. 

He just wished he didn't have to listen to Rogers' speech, really is the man in love with his own voice ? 

"So what did Vulko said again ?" 

"Only in the hands of a true King, will you find the resting place of the world's King and Queen." 

"You mean the resting place of my "mother" or whatever she is." 

"Well, if the tale is true, you could speak to her. To both of them, ask them what the hell is going on." 

"Good idea. So the King ? Well none of this guys are kings....." 

He searched in the status, thanking Jarvis and Ana for making sure he knew his history, and then he found it. 

"There he is, Romolus, first King of Rome." 

He got the bottle (a bottle, really Vulko ?) and placed it on the statue's hand. When he looked at it, a light blue glow showed their destination. 

"There it is, our destiny." 

"What ? Let me see." 

She climbed and saw it too. 

"We did it !" She said before slipping. Tony quickly catching her. 

They stood face to face. Face to face with that very pretty face. Dam it. 

"Not bad for a surface idiot right ?" 

"Not bad at all." 

He wanted to sat something, anything, but.....

BOOM ! 

They were both thrown away by a blast.

"Dam it, of course it wasn't easy, when can it ever be easy ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. The stage is set. 
> 
> A battle is about to occur, and while I don't think anyone is worried about the rouges. Black Manta can be a concern. 
> 
> Well, we will find out on Monday, there is no better chapter to upload on my birthday, than this one.


	15. Battle of Sicily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Mera must fight David and the rogues in other to continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday ! Wooohooo ! 
> 
> And to celebrate, let's have the most exiting chapter yet, the delusional ones, getting their ass kicked !
> 
> Who is ready ? I know I am ;)

"Alright everyone. Split up, let's find the Parker kid and bring him to base." Steve said. 

"Are you sure Steve ?" Sam asked. "He's a kid, what if his parents get worried that we took him from his class trip ?" 

"it's gonna be ok Sam. They know we are the Avengers, and we are doing the right thing." 

Sam doubt it they are gonna look at it this way. 

This is kidnapping, simple as that. 

Well they aren't gonna find the kid from him then. He can turn a temporal blind eye. 

"Let's move people." 

"Wait" Natasha asked. "Where is David ?" 

Peter and his class walked threw the ruins. 

"Wow dude this is awesome !" Ned said. "We are in one of the most ancient places in history !" 

"Yeah, this is actually pretty cool." 

"Hey Penis Parker." Flash called. "Scared by a little history ?" 

"Oh man." There are times he just wants to beat the shit out of him, but it's not worth the trouble he would get into.

"You know. One of this days they are gonna make a statue of me. After I leave my great mark in the world. But you are just gonna be forgotten like the piece of....." 

BAM !

All of the class was suddenly thrown into the air. Falling into the hard ground. 

"Is everyone ok !" Mr. Harrignton asked. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" Flash screamed like a girl. 

Peter meanwhile groaned. 

It seems trouble follows him everywhere. 

He ran off to take cover and got his mask out. 

It's Spiderman time. 

Tony and Mera groaned as they got up. So much for a easy mission. 

Then, a black suit came out of the cliff. Landing in front of them. 

"Shit." Mera said. 

"What is it ?" 

"That suit, is atlantean ! the one that Orm gave away." 

"So this dude is that pirate." 

"Yep." 

The man started walking towards them. 

"Tony Stark !" The man yelled his name. Shit. 

"Wow chill out dude. Calm down." 

"You have information I need. You will tell me what I want to know." 

"Info.....what the hell. I don't even know who you are ?" 

"You don't" He agreed. "But your friend Aquaman does. You will tell me where he is, so I can extract my revenge !" 

Shit. This dude is really against Arthur. 

"Will an, I don't know where he is work ?" 

He got his answered by being blasted away. 

"Tony !" 

The man just flew and followed him. 

Steve rushed to the explosion. 

He has no idea what happened, but he has to rush and help. 

"Sam do you have visual ?" 

"Yes, I see three figures and.......holly shit." 

"What, what is it ?" 

"Is it Spiderman ?" Clint asked as he ran. 

"Guys, you need to get up here now." Nat said. 

When Steve finally arrived, his gasped. 

"It's Tony." 

They finally found him ! 

Peter ran towards the scene, and he saw it too. 

"Mr. Stark." 

He is alive. Mr. Stark is alive and he is right here ! 

But before Peter could do anything, Tony was blasted away. 

"No !" 

"Ouch." Tony groaned. 

The man landed besides him. 

"Last chance, tell me where Aquaman is." 

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. Us Atlantean protect each other." 

"I wonder. If his brother was so determined to kill him, why are you protecting him ? Isn't Orm your King ?" 

"News flash. Orm was dethroned. He is no longer King. Also, that bitch doesn't know what family is, unlike me." 

"I see. You and him, are connected." 

"Not in the sexual way if you asking, but he is family." 

"I see. And do you know, that your family took away mine." 

"What ?" 

"Your precious Aquaman, killed my father." 

"Well, if he is so willing to kill innocents. I doubt he had any other choice." He doesn't like killing, but he knows that sometimes, there is no other way. He also knows Arthur, and he has full confidence that if this is true, then he literally had no choice. 

"You are just as stupid as he is." 

"Yeah, I have been called that a lot." 

The man then charged at him. 

"Aren't you gonna put the suit on ?" 

"I don't think i need it." Tony said as he flipped the guy down, only to be punched. 

"Well then, let's do this !" 

"Nat you and the others get Spiderman He sided with Tony so he must know something, and we have been looking for him. I will get Tony. He has no suit so it should be easy. We can get Parker last." Steve said as he ran. 

"Got it, come on." 

Mera did hear them. 

She knows who they are, she knows what they have done. 

She knows that Spiderman is very very important to Tony. And she can't let them get him. 

She wasn't looking for a fight, but hey. She might enjoy this. 

Peter got his web shooters ready. He had to help Mr. Stark. 

"FREEZE !" 

Peter looked and yelped. 

The Avengers. The ones that sided with Cap. They are here.

"Spiderman get on your knees and hands in the air !" Romanoff screamed. 

Shit. This not happening. 

"Do you even have a warrant ?" Of course they don't. 

"Get on your knees kid. We have some questions for you." Barton said. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"We are the Avengers and under SHIELD's authority. Last chance give up." 

Peter wanted to be scared, but rage won over. 

"I am not going anyway where with you." 

Natasha looked at Clint and nodded. 

"You chose the wrong side kid." He prepared too shoot him a arrow. 

But then.....

Mera grabbed Clint from behind and knocked him over. When he tried to attack she dodged and grabbed his bow, breaking it in two like it was nothing. She then landed two powerful punches on the archer, knowing him out. 

The rest of the rouges stood in shock as the stranger quickly knocked out one of theirs like he's nothing. 

"So, who is next ?" She taunted. 

Natasha charges with her signature leg move. Something that clearly didn't work as Mera just docked and had her fall to the ground. 

Wanda yelled and used her powers on her. 

But then.....some light blue energy appeared in her head, protecting her from the scarlet magic. 

"What the.....you know, I ain't questioning it." 

She quickly ran towards the witch, who desperately tried to get her magic to work. Without her magic Wanda Maximoff is no match, one single punch knocked her out. 

Natasha tried to do a sneak attack, but Mera grabbed her as she jumped, and slammed her into the floor. 

She started panicking. Not even Steve could hear her. 

"What are you ?" She said. 

"The person that is about to kick your butt." 

They started fighting, but Mera held a clear advantage. She was practically toying with Natasha.

The spy got more frustrated as none of he attacks connected. She got agitated. Distraced, carless. 

Enough that Mera exploited that. 

A powerful kick on her stomach stopped the Widow's attacks. The Atlantean Princess them just had to land a powerful blow in her face. Knocking her out. 

She looked for the Falcon......but he wasn't in sight. 

She turned to Spiderman. 

"Hey, you ok kid ?" 

"Yeah.....who are you ?" 

"Name's Mera. I a a friend of Tony's and....." 

Her bracelet started beeping.

It beeps when an unknown atlantean is near her. 

And it's beeping at the kid. 

"Oh shit." 

That can wait, she has to get him out of here." 

"Come on, let's go." 

Steve ran towards Tony. 

Where was he all this time. Who is the woman with him, or the man that attacked him, what has Tony done now ?

He reached the point and gasped in surprise. 

Tony is fighting the man in the suit, without a suit on his own.

And he is winning ! 

Did Tony make himself as super solider out of jealousy for loosing. 

"Tony !" 

Before Tony could look at him, the man in the red suit attacked him. 

"Man, that idiot gets in your nerves. How did you deal with him ?" The man asked. 

"Trust me, I still don't know." 

Rogers went to get up again , but this time Tony got his repulsor and blasted him, knocking him out. 

"You know what, I got enough of this." 

Tony tapped his watches, and out of them came the brand new Iron Man suit. Made as a mixture of Atlantean and Stark tech. 

"Yes. This is what I want, show me the power of Iron Man !" 

"By the way, do you have a name ?" 

"You can call me, Black Manta." 

They took to the skies and battled again. 

"What are you, I mean you defeated the Black Widow like she was nothing !" Peter asked. 

"I'll explain later !" 

"And how do you know Mr. Stark ?" 

"I will explain later !" 

"And what about....." 

"Kid you will get answers. But later ok ?" 

Team Cap chased after them, so they had to move. Close to the water.

BAM ! 

"Hey coral, can you help me with the people down there ?" Tony asked. 

"First, enough with the nicknames, second, I am being chased ! I need to get them to the water. Also the spider kid is here." 

"WHAT !" 

"Yep, the rouges wanted him for some reason. There is also something else we need to talk, in person." 

"Ok ? Well, get rid of those assholes will you ?" 

"Right on." 

She jumped off the roof and landed besides the cliff that lead to the sea. 

"Eh, Ms. Mera ?" 

"Just calm down kid." 

Just then, Barton shot a taser arrow at Peter. 

"AAAAAH!" 

What the hell is wrong with this people ! 

Romanoff, Maximoff and Barton cornered them. 

"She can't take the three of us." Clint sneered. 

"You are gonna have a lot of questions to answer. " 

"Oh do I. Well here is the thing, we are not going anywhere." 

"I see, why Stark and you get along, both egotists." 

"Is it ego if it's the truth ?" 

They growled and charged. 

But then Mera just raised her hands, and a giant wave rose from the ocean. 

"Wow." Peter said. 

"She's hydrokinetic !" Natasha yelled. 

"Bye bye." 

She threw the wave at the rouges, with such force that it knocked them out again. 

The battle between Tony and Black Manta was coming to a close. 

The Iron Man suit proved to be superior in every way. 

David panted, he was not gonna be defeated. 

"You fool, you will die as your kind will, and all of your friends !" 

He charged his laser but Tony had enough. 

He charged the reactor, and blasted David in the face.

Black Manta fell to the ocean. He didn't get up again. 

Tony fell to his knees, he did sustain a injury when he got attacked without the suit.

"Tony !" Mera screamed. 

Just then, Rogers tried to grab him by the shoulders. 

He wanted to do the same that he did in Siberia. Well too bad. 

Tony leaped away and made the man stumble. 

"Tony !" Rogers screamed. "You need to come with us !" 

"How about no." 

"You can't defeat the whole team." 

"What team Rogers ?" 

Steve turned around, and gasped in shock. 

His whole team was down ! 

"What have you done !" 

"Nothing, my friend did it." 

Rogers growled and attacked him. 

But if he thought it would be a replay of Siberia, well Tony doesnt want to hold back this time. 

He soon got Rogers in a full set of punches. The man was unable to defend himself. 

Steve tried to fight back, but Tony was faster, stronger, and smarter. Steve was unable to do anything.

Steve fell to his knees. Bloody and bruised up.

"Tony please." 

"Goodbye Rogers." 

With a powerful punch, Steve was knocked out. 

"That felt good." 

Mera came to him, Peter in her arms. 

"Peter ! What happened ?" 

"Barton. We gotta go, and we are taking him." 

"What ? How are we...." 

"Tony, he's atlatean !" 

And that.....is the strangest thing he had heard.

Then they heard claps.

"Yeah !" A person yelled. 

"Iron Man is back !" 

"Welcome back Tony !" 

"Woohooo !" 

"Down with the Avengers !" 

They were cheering for him ! 

"Seems you got more fans than them. Makes sense, a lot of sense. Anyway we have to go." 

Tony nodded at her, and smiled. 

"Hello everyone. It is I, Tony. Look I know you have questions, but I need you all to keep this a secret for now. Please." 

Surprisingly, the whole town nodded.

"Anything for our hero." 

"Team Tony !" 

What he doesnt know is that now that they know he is back. He cutted of the rouges' rope, and they are free falling now. 

"Come on." He told Mera. "Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was fun. So long suckers ! 
> 
> Let's be honest, the world has no idea Atlantis is real, who in their right mind will believe the rouges that Tony is from Atlantis. 
> 
> Think of the beatdown Tony gave Steve as the one Broly gave Frieza in the movie. Totally unable to defend himself. Except I do think Frieza putted in a fight, and it's an insult to compare the emperor to Steve, but you get the point. 
> 
> Also, who do you think protected them from Wanda's powers ? It's not Stephen or any of the sorcerers. It's also not Loki. This is someone much much bigger. 
> 
> One shots begin tomorrow. Gonna enjoy the rest of the day. Winners, I hope you are pleased. For those that have a user I will put it in as a gift. Two of the winners however don't have accounts,and one remained anonymous, so sorry if I can't dedicated like the others.

**Author's Note:**

> The time for Avenging is over, now is time to unite for justice.
> 
> As the Avengers continue to fall, the league unites. Times have changed, and the world is done with the Steve Rogers Show. 
> 
> The world doesn't need heroes that are humans that want to be gods. They need heroes that are gods that want to be human.


End file.
